Destiny
by patriciaashby1983
Summary: Skyler was only a child when her parents were murdered during a family expedition in Egypt. Shield has known about her and her parents and has kept an eye on her and Now have to worry about alien invasion that will change Skyler's life for better or worse.
1. Egypt

**Destiny**

 _[Egypt 10 years ago]_

 _[It was Afternoon where a group of three were standing outside of a Dirt Mound that their team eariler has uncovered with a day of digging and researching. Michael De Alboa was a Historian and head Scientist for the expedition to find a Lost treasure. Mary and his 10 year old daughter Skyler were standing with him as he finally opens a door and a gust of wind hits them in the face. Skyler intrigued tries to enter but he grabs her arm stopping her.]_

 _''No Skyler You must always be cautious no matter what. [He steps forward and with a sweep of the torch in his hand a booby trap was unleashed as giant swords slam right where Skyler would have been. Mary gasps in shock pulling Skyler back with her.] ''There will always be places like this that has traps.. [to Skyler] ''Keep your eyes open at all times says Michael_

 _''Sorry Father says Skyler_

 _''It's alright Come on. Show us where this treasure is darling says Mary_

 _''This is the place that Skyler said that she has seen in one of her nightmares and we thought it was only just that nightmares but I was wrong and I won't be wrong again says Michael_

 _''I don't know what it means or how to explain it dad...The dream just came to me and I don't know why? [Michael continues to lead his family through the dark tunnels of the old Temple, Mary was using her torch to look at all the heiroglphics on the walls. Skyler curious was looking at them too seeing images of a woman wearing Royal Armor and that she was battling against some blue demons.]''I've seen that woman before in my dreams She was in battle against these Blue creatures and somehow managed to defeat them weilding a powerful Sceptor and it must be here somewhere says Skyler_

 _''Her name is Queen Isis and Ruler of Egypt so long ago. She fought to save her people from those who mean to destroy them and so she used what she could by having allies and power to destroy her enemies. says Michael_

 _''We are almost close I can feel it [She stares around as her father enters a Huge stair case that leads down to a chamber that was suddenly lit with all the torches in the room. The chamber was covered in treasure the walls were covered in piles of gold and jewels. Mary was shocked and she rushes towards a pile but Skyler suddenly takes her arm pulling her away.]''No...Mama we must not touch anything...the Signs tell us not to touch anything unless you are of blood kin..and we are not says Skyler_

 _''She is right honey...[Michael looks at Mary and then at Skyler] ''We are here for one thing and that is to find the Sceptor says Michael_

 _''But Michael think about what we can do with such treasure...we can get out of debt and we can place Our Skyler into a very good school one day...We wouldn't have to worry about anything says Mary_

 _''I know but I will not risk your lives for this stuff...says Michael_

 _[Skyler nods knowing what it means for them to give all the gold and knowing that it could help them get out of the debt that her parents are in because of Bad business decisions. Skyler then turns towards a Huge Gold statue of Isis she was standing tall as the ceiling and that she had a huge plate in her hands holding it out towards them. Knowing they had to climb on top of the statue to get it Skyler looks at them.]_

 _''I found the sceptor...but it's all the way up on top of the Statue of Isis says Skyler_

 _[Michael turns away from Mary to watch as Skyler begins to climb up the top of the statue. Mary is behind him as unknown to her that there were black figures entering the chamber surrounding them...]_

 _''Be careful honey...says Michael_

 _[Skyler groans looking down a moment seeing how far down it was but knowing she had to get to the top she continues until she is looking over the hands of Isis and sees the Sceptor she gasps in awe seeing how gold it was and that it had a huge blue diamond on top she slowly touches it and then gets a vision in her head of the Queen wielding the Ancient Weapon against the blue giant demons then after a long terrible war The King of the Blue giants managed to strike the Queen down with a Casket that turned anything into ice and then came a bright light from the sky that rain on top of them and then a Army from a long forgotten realm managed to fight against the Army of Blue Giants driving them away from Egypt forever. The King of All Kings walks over to the fallen Queen seeing that she was struggling to stay alive and that she was speaking to him and holding out the Mystical Sceptor telling him to take it and then Suddenly Skyler gasps back to reality as she wakes up from the vision to see a Astro figure of the Queen looking at her with tears in her eyes and that she suddenly touches her face then suddenly disappears like she was never there and that the Statue was back the way it was Skyler blinks then turns around when she hears a crash down below and she sees men dressed all in black run out from behind Pillars and grab her parents she gasps suddenly wondering if they were here for the Sceptor too as she places it behind her back hidden under her clothes. Michael cries out as one of the men grabs him harshly tying his hands together behind his back. He grunts as he sees Mary being held too and she was struggling as a Man dressed all in black and he had a beard and that he stares at Michael smiling with evil intentions.]_

 _''Zack what are you doing? says Michael_

 _''Mike...buddy how are you doing? (The man was Zach someone who worked and despised his Boss and smiles Sarcastically) " Oh yeah I heard that you went and found a hidden chamber of gold and that after all the efforts I made to make sure that never happened without me...You went and came here anyway...Don't you know that I am your partner in this mission says Zack_

 _''What are you talking about? You work for my company Zack We pay you to do what we say not the other way around says Michael_

 _''Mike...didn't you know all the times that you were rich and had all the gadgets that you designed and lately that your business was going slow and that your bills have been falling behind...it's because I am taking your business out from under your nose says Zack_

 _''Like hell you are...You will not touch my business says Michael_

 _[Mary glares as Zach suddenly turns to walk towards her smiling as he touches her face seeing a look of revoltion on her face then coming up with a idea he looks at his men then at Michael.]_

 _''Since I am now Boss and everything of yours will be mine I will also be taking your wife...I want you to see what I am going to do and you will watch [Michael struggles angrily as Zach looks at his men.] ''Make him watch and if he gives you any trouble beat him says Zach_

 _''NO...Don't you touch my wife says Michael_

 _''Oh...but she will love it...just like she always have says Zach_

 _[Skyler watches with tears falling from her eyes as Zach orders his men to block her father from reaching her mother as Zach pulls her over towards a Alter that was made of gold and he was touching her on her breasts tearing open her shirt causing her to cry out then his mouth was on one breasts as he continues to tear off her pants and he was unbuttoning his pants. Mary sobs then smacks Zach in his face causing him to fall away for a moment and then he grins harshly then backhands her and then forcing her face down across the alter and widens her legs apart bending one leg over the alter then he is thrusting into her and groans with satisfaction liking the thrill of getting back at his enemy when a shot is heard and he falls backwards dead behind Mary who looks at Michael who has managed to break away from their capture and grabs a gun and kills Zack shooting him in the forehead. One of the men grabs a hold of him as Mary screams looking up into the statue where Skyler was trying to climb down.]_

 _''Skyler...stay where you are...says Mary_

 _''Mama...Daddy says Skyler_

 _[She almost slips as she climbs down the statue but as soon as she falls to the ground is when she sees her mother rushing towards her father who was suddenly shot in the chest by one of the Men in black. Skyler and Mary screams then Mary gasps as one man grabs her by the back of her head and slashes a knife across her neck Mary chokes...Skyler runs over to her mom falling with her as Mary falls backwards...seeing her father's body inches away as the Group of men begin to come towards her she struggles as one man grabs her arms and drags her away she screams for her parents. Mary groans trying to reach for her daughter but she slowly begins to feel darkness when she hears sounds of shooting come from the entrance of the Tomb and Skyler's screams and then she is running back into the tomb towards her Mom who has already died from blood loss and Skyler cries over her body rocking against her hitting her face to wake up.]_

 _''Wake up...wake up please...wake up...Ahhh says Skyler_

 _[She looks over at her dad who was dead too and she couldn't believe that they were both dead and then she hears footsteps come her way and she suddenly grew alarmed thinking it was those men again when it wasn't they were different dressed in army clothes and badges with a Eagle on them comes into the room surprised to see what happened as well as a Man dressed all in black leather and that he had a black patch and he was africian american and he was bald He stopped and looked at the dead bodies of Michael and Mary De Alboa. Skyler sobs as the man with the black patch bends to his knees beside her mom and dad who wore a sad expression on his face as he closes her father's eyes then looks at her.]_

 _''I am truly sorry for what has happened to your parents the people who did this will pay for what they have done. says Fury_

 _[Skyler shakes her head laying her head on her mother's stomach closing her eyes to continue crying as The Man gets up and turns to the man in the lawyer suit and begins to speak to him.]_

 _''I want to know where the rest of Zach's men are and want them brought to justice for this. says Fury_

 _''We have already located there secret lab and we are now taking care of them. [He looks at the dead bodies of Michael and Mary.] ''Everything they also took from this family will be back where it belongs. says Coulson_

 _''Good but now we have to take care of Skyler and get her to safety then we will deal with funeral arrangments and find a way to take care of her. says Fury_

 _[Coulson nods then turns to the Agents to instruct them on what to do and they take Skyler away as the Agents carry her mother and father out of the tomb. She stares off into space trying to understand everything that has happened to her parents. She was then lead into a black SUV and then they drive away from the dessert and that she keeps looking back at the Sand hills where her life has changed forever. She suddenly wished that she never did had those dreams and that she never should have told her parents about it everything that has happened was her fault.]_


	2. Mysterious Stranger

Mysterious Stranger

[SHIELD Analytical Room]

[Fury is facing several large Monitors as he has a conference with members of the World Security Council. There was a Picture of Skyler's Driver's License and Birth Records and Fury was looking at them as he speaks to the Council.]

''This is out of line, Director. You're dealing with forces you can't control. says World Security Council #1

''You ever been in a war, Councilman? In a firefight? Did you feel an over abundance of control? says Fury

''You saying that this Asgard has declared war on our planet? says World Security Council#1

''Not Asgard. Loki. says Fury

''He can't be working alone. What about The other one? His brother. says World Security Council#2

''Our intelligence says, Thor is not a hostile. But he's worlds away, we can't depend on him to help. It's up to us. says Fury

''Which is why you should be focusing on Phase 2, it was designed for exactly for this purpose...says World Security Council#1

''Phase 2 isn't ready, our enemy is. We need a response team. says Fury

''The Avengers Initiative was shut down. says World Security Council#1

''This isn't about the Avengers. says Fury

''We're running the world's greatest covert security network and you're gonna leave the fate of human race to a handful of freaks. says World Security Council#1

''I'm not leaving anything to anyone. We need a response team. These people maybe isolated, unbalanced even, but I believe with the right push they can be exactly what we need. says Fury

''You believe? says Security Council#2

''War isn't won by sentiment, Director says World Security Council#1

''No, [He looks at Skyler's Picture then smiles to himself] ''It is won by Soldiers says Fury

(Fury goes back to looking at Skyler's birth records)

(London)

[In The Mountains Of London There is a abandoned Warehouse that has been used for research and home since after losing her parents in Egypt when she was ten years old and then The People called Shield has found them too late which caused them their deaths and they have been so filled with remorse with what happened to her parents they have offered her to stay at there home base until she was old enough to leave High School and attend College of Art and Science which she has made a small name for herself as an Art Expert and Historian. Inside the Warehouse there are sounds of banging like someone was busy punching and kicking something and it's Skyler who is now 22 years old training with a punching bag. She was wearing black Yoga pants, with black sneakers, Tank top and her long dark brown hair is pulled up in a pony tail still thinking about the Dreams that she has been having since this year has started. Everything about this year has had her nervous about something and that she has been restless ever since that dream.]

 _[Throne Room]_

 _[Kneeling behind a throne, a clothed, armored figure known as the Other, bows.]_

 _''The Tesseract has awakened. It is on a little world. A Human world. They would wield it's power...[The Other faces a Horned Shaped shadow. A Man wearing golden armor and a gold helmet with horns and was handed a Sceptor that looks close resembling the sceptor she had found with her parents when she was ten and it has a long golden handle, fitted with a blue gem encircled with silver blades.] ''But our alley knows its workings as they never will. He is ready to lead. And our force, our Chitauri, will follow. says Other_

 _[Shield Base New Mexico]_

 _[Then there was the strange vision that she had about the Base in New Mexico the one that she was staying at until they had trained her and taught her everything that she needed to know and then she went off to college to study Art and Science. A Blue Cube called the Tesseract was acting up and everywhere you see there were people running as the Cube suddenly forms a Vortex and a black hole appears and inside was the stars of space, beautiful and mysterious and a gust of blue energy clouds fill the room, blinding everyone. Then...Heavy breathing is heard from the platform. Shield Guards slowly approach, weapons in hands. A Figure is smiling in his mischievous manner, he raises his head. The smile dies down. He looks deep into the eyes of Fury, Barton and Selvig and then everything just went black and then she woke up.]_

[Back In her London Lab]

[She has stopped punching the bag as she begin seeing the visions inside her head of the dreams she had three nights before and ever since then she has been restless. She sighs pulling off her boxing gloves and walks over to one of her tables placing them on top when she hears someone whistle behind her and she turns to see Coulson wearing his sunglasses smiling]

''It seems you have grown more tough since the last time I've seen you says Coulson

''Phil Coulson?..[She sighs smiling in relief as she gets a hug from him and he hugs her fondly then pulls away] ''I can't believe that you are here...I've heard about the Base in New Mexico says Skyler

''Yeah...well that was unfortunate and the person who did it will pay for what they have done...[He looks around at the Warehouse seeing that so much work has been done to make it where it was more of a home then a Lab as he walks over to a Coffee machine and begins pouring him a cup and drinks it.] ''So did you by any chance seen anything about this in a dream or nightmare have you? says Coulson

''How would you? [She looks at Coulson confused as he looks suspious] ''Did my parents tell you about them? says Skyler

''Well...Your mom may have mention somethings that might have lead you and your parents to Egypt those years ago...She said that you've always had...Gifts that nobody can explain says Coulson'

''Well I didn't think they meant anything when I first had the dreams...at first that is all they were just dreams and nightmares...then I saw what happened with the Base in New Mexico on the news...I was shocked and a little afraid...says Skyler

''Everything is about to change in our world Skyler and The Director has asked me to talk to you and bring you in for briefing...You may not be an Agent on the field like me but you have the skills we need right now and he asked if you would come. says Coulson

''I don't know what he thinks I can do and Besides I've got a Show in Germany that's coming up and I can't miss it says Skyler

''Well...[He pulls out a briefcase and pulls out a phone and headphones] ''He has been making sure you are kept a secret and that when the time comes that you would be needed and He knows about your Art Show and will call you when you are done and will have a jet sent for you says Coulson

''Okay [She takes the Phone and headphones as Coulson walks away but turns back] ''Has Fury ever found anything about why Those people attacked my parents? says Skyler

''[He sighs with a sad look on his face] ''There still has been no word about them if there is He hasn't said anything yet...But we are close to finding out everything don't worry too much just get through your Gala and then we will talk again says Coulson

''Thank you for coming Coulson it was nice seeing you again says Skyler

''You too says Coulson

[He leaves. Skyler looks at the Phone in her hand then turns to walk towards the Living Area that she has designed after her parents death she has managed to sell there house and made this Damaged Warehouse into her personal Mansion. She smiles a little as she waves a hand around the house and the illusions fade then all you see is how grey and damaged it was before she waved her hand again and it's back to being a majestic palace. She giggles then turns to her bedroom and begins search for a dress to wear to her upcoming Event.]

[Quinjet]

[Inside the Quinjet, Steve is sitting down, holding a tablet, watching the footage of the Hulk's attack on the Army at Culver University.]

''We're about forty minutes out from base, sir. says Pilot

[Agent Coulson stands up from his seat and walks over to Steve.]

''So, This Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me? says Steve

''A Lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula. says Coulson

''[The Hulk roars with Fury as he slams a jeep apart.] ''Didn't really go his way, did it? says Steve

''Not so much. When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking. [Steve looks confused] ''He's like a smart person. I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially.[Steven smiles at Coulson.] ''I sorta of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping. [Steve looks down. He stands up, closes his laptop and walks to the side with Coulson following.] ''I mean, I was...I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, It's really, it's just a...Just a huge honor to have you on aboard. says Coulson

''Well, I hope I'm the man for the job. says Steve

''Oh, you are. Absolutely. Uh...We've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input. says Phil Coulson

''The Unifrom? Aren't the stars and stripes a little...old fashioned? says Steve

''With Everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned. says Coulson

[Steve takes in Coulson's sentiment]

 _[Underground]_

 _[Several Soldiers under Loki's mind control run around, preparing to infiltrate whatever Loki has planned. Loki sits down, watching Selvig work with a CMS Device. Loki meditates, until...the Sceptor materializes him back into the throne room of the Other, fully armed in his horned helmet and armor. The Other appears from the steps.]_

 _''The Chitauri grow restless. says Other_

 _''Let them go at themselves. I will lead them into a glorious battle. says Loki_

 _''Battle? Against the meager might of Earth? says The Other_

 _'Glorious, not Lengthy. If your force is as formidable as you claim. says Loki_

 _''You question us? You question him? He, who put the Sceptor in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out, defeated? says Other_

 _''I was a King! The rightful King of Asgard! Betrayed! says Loki_

 _''Your ambition is little born of childish need. We look beyond the Earth to greater worlds the Tesseract will unveil says Other_

 _''You don't have the Tesseract yet. [The Other runs over to attack him, but stops as Loki points his sceptor at him.] ''I don't threaten, but until I open the doors, Until your force is mine to command, you are but words. says Loki_

 _''You will have your war, Asgardian. If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain. says Other_

 _[The Other places his hand on Loki's head and transports him back to Earth. Loki looks around, menacing.]_

[Germany]

[Art and Science Gala]

[Skyler has gotten out of a black taxi dressed in a dark blue corset swan dress that has a split in the thigh where you can see her left leg and she was wearing black heels and that her hair is falling down her back in Silky dark brown water fall and she wraps a black silk coat around her shoulders as she pays the taxi driver and walks towards the entrace of the Gala when she felt pain in her head knowing what it means and then she stops to lean against a tree closing her eyes as she saw the vision in her head that lead her right back to the man with the horned helmet and then she winces as someone touches her shoulder she looks at an Old man who was concerned]

''Hey there little lady...are you okay? says Older Man

''oh I am fine Just got a little dizzy...Don't worry about me says Skyler

''If you are sure you are okay I've never see someone go so pale before unless you are with child? says Older Man

[She blushes shaking her head] ''Oh no...maybe someday but No I may have skipped lunch today but I will be okay...please enjoy yourself tonight says Skyler

''I will thank you says Old Man

[She smiles thanking the man then walks into the gala entrance]

[Helicarrier Bridge]

[As They are waiting to locate Loki using satellite facial recongnition, Coulson and Steve stand side by side, waiting.]

''I mean, if it's not too much trouble. says Coulson

''No, no. It's fine. says Steve

''It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but...says Coulson

''We got a hit. Sixty-Seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy-nine percent says Agent Jasper Sitwell

''Location? says Coulson

''Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. [Coulson grows pale at Sitwell's mention of Germany and then he looks at Fury who was also looking concerned] ''He's not exactly hiding. says Jasper Sitwell

[Fury looks at Steve as he walks over to Coulson] ''Captain, you're up I need you to do something for me Captain...[Steve nods then watches as Fury takes out a photo license of a woman in her mid 20's Skyler De Alboa] ''I need you find Miss De Alboa and make sure she is safe says Fury

''okay...Who is she? says Steve

''Someone is very important just like you are Steve. says Fury

[Steve leaves looking back at them confused]

[Stuttgart Museum]

[Loki standing in front of the Museum, dressed in 21st century attire and with the Sceptor, disquised as a cane, walks up to the entrance of the Gala.]

[Gala]

[Inside, A Lavished Gala with an orchestra playing, is interrupted as the Head Doctor walks up to the mic.]

''Thank you for a wonderful evening ladies and Gentlemen and to give thanks to our Newest talented artists and a Scientist herself...Miss De Alboa. [Skyler is standing in the crowd clapping smiling her thanks at the doctor who urges her forward] ''Will you talk about your unigue paintings? says Doctor

''Thank you but no...But I would love for everyone to see my collection as much as they want says Skyler

''Good...Thank you for coming...I wish your father was here to see you at your first Gala says Doctor

''Well...I wish he was here too...says Skyler

[She closes her eyes smiling a little as the Doctor kisses her on the cheek then she turns to move towards the Art gallery with other people when she sees a Man dressed in stylish Tuxedo and that he had a white and green scarf and a golden cane walking down the steps heading towards the Main Gala as she passes him He slowly looks at her and smiles at her mysteriously like he has already seen her before somewhere but she has never seen him before but he then rushes towards the Doctor when a Guard sees him and takes out his gun pointing it at him but Loki swings his sceptor and hits him across the head with it knocking him out. Skyler sees this gasps in shock then runs back towards the Cop seeing he was bleeding from a bad wound and then Chaos erupts as Guests begin to leave the museum. Loki grabs the Doctor and flips him over onto a marble table of the Mythological creatures Bilchsteim. Skyler heals the guards head then cries out in shock as Loki pulls out an Optical torture device. He plunges it down in the Doctor's eye. The Doctor twists in pain. Loki slowly looks up to look at Skyler who was silently crying at seeing such brutely towards the Doctor and then Loki smiles at the crowd that were running away from him then his suit begins to materializes into his gold armor and Helmet. Skyler is stunned suddenly realizing that this man was from a vision that she had a couple nights ago. She runs over to the Doctor and sees that he was dead she closes her eyes as she closes the Doctor's good eye then she watches as Loki slowly walks outside. She follows after the crowd when the Police arrives and with no hesitation, he blasts the cars, Flipping them over and over.]

''Kneel before me. [The Crowd ignores him. Another Loki appears, blocking the crowd and One appears before Skyler as she reaches them making her backaway for a moment then she looks over at the real one.] ''I said KNEEL! [Everyone becomes quiet and kneels in front of him. Loki embracing his arms out, smiling.] ''Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of Humanity, that you crave subjugation. The Bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. [He walks among the crowd until he comes towards Skyler's direction who was still standing behind him staring in disbelief at him. He smiles to himself] ''You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always Kneel. says Loki

[As The Words resonate to the kneeling crowd, an Elder German Man the one she recongized as the man who helped her eariler refuses to kneel and stands heroic. She makes her way over to the man]

''Not to men like you says Old Man

''There are no men like me says Loki

''There are always men like you. says German Old man

''Look to your Elder, people. Let him be an example. says Loki

[Skyler runs over towards the man pushes him out of the way as Loki points his sceptor at the Old Man and fires a blue beam at him...]

''Nooo! says Skyler

[She stops in front of him and gasps as the beam hits against a invisible shield as her hands are in front of her she looks at the frozen beam from where it struck her shield then it disappears and then her shield disappears with it. Loki stares at her suddenly]

''You...dare stand between me and my Prey? says Loki

''Of course I would dare...You think I am gonna stand by and let you kill an unarmed innocent man...You are out of your mind says Skyler

''I've seen you before...finally we meet face to face...[Loki slowly smiles as he walks to stand in front of her pointing his scepter at her.] ''I've heard so much about you...except a small detail...[Loki uses his scepter tip to force her head towards his glaring at her] ''Barton failed to mention that you have magic says Loki

''Not everyone knows about me or my Gifts so you are the first to be confused...says Skyler

''Well...this changes everything know...[He raises his sceptor again getting ready to use it] ''It would be useful to keep you alive...says Loki

[He was about to stab her when she was pushed back and that a man appeared in front of her from the sky and blocks Loki's energy beam from hitting her and it hits Loki sending him backwards..]

''You know, I hate seeing a beautiful girl getting mistreated by evil men...Last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing. says Captain America

[Standing up.] ''The Soldier. A Man out of time. says Loki

''I'm not the only one who's out of time. says Captain America

'[From The Sky a Quinjet appears and a Machine gun comes out and is pointed at Loki]

''Loki, drop the weapon and stand down says Natasha

[Loki glares up at the Quinjet then sends a blast at it making Natasha maneuver it just in time, giving Captain America the time to throw his shield at Loki. They both begin to fight. Loki flings Captain America on the ground. Captain America then throws his shield, but Loki swats it away. Captain America, using all the moves of a boxer, is knocked down by Loki. Standing over him, he points the Sceptor's tip on his helmet.]

''Kneel. says Loki

''Not today says Captain America

[Captain America flips and knocks Loki to the ground with his leg. Loki grabs him and flips him over then blasts him with the Sceptor against a tree. Skyler watches near some trees as Loki walks over to her she moves away only to run into one of his deplucates she gasps turns to face the real one who smiles]

''Get away from me...says Skyler

''Those gifts you have will be useful in the army that I am building...[He points the sceptor at her heart she shakes her head] ''You will work for me says Loki

''No. says Skyler

'[She waits as he stabs the tip into her shoulder making her gasps she looks down at his sceptor feeling pain there and something trying to take over her mind but the magic in her veins and her will was too strong as her Eyes slowly regain control. Loki steps away from her eyeing her and the Sceptor]

''What happened it didn't work? says Loki

''I...I don't know...says Skyler

[Captain America runs over to attack Loki with his shield who uses his Sceptor to throw it away...Skyler falls to the ground holding her shoulder when music is heard from the Quinjet. AC/D'CS Shoot to Kill overdrives the Quinjet's speakers.]

''Agent Romanoff Did you miss me? says Iron Man

[Both Captain America, Loki and Skyler look up in the sky as Iron Man flies over in his suit and blasts Loki on the ground with his weapons. Iron Man lands down in front of Loki he stands up and pulls out every piece of weaponry the suit has.]

''Make Your Move, Reindeer Games. [Loki puts up his hands and surranders. His armor materializes away. Skyler looks at him confused and worried] ''Good move. says Iron Man

''Mr. Stark says Captain America

''Captain says Iron Man

[Captain America then turns to walk over to Skyler who is leaning against a light post bleeding from her shoulder and he catches her picking her up.]

''Um...Thank you for helping me...Captain says Skyler

''You're welcome...[He looks her over then carries her over to the Quinjet as Natasha runs out of the Pit and towards them] ''She is going to need something to bind her wound until we get back to base says Captain America

''We've got some supplies on board. As soon as we get Loki shackled and onboard we will get out of here says Natasha

''So...[Iron Man walks up the ramp with Loki's hands chained up and that he was also bounded by more chains and that he then sits him down on the plane as Iron Man looks at Skyler] ''You are Miss De Alboa...it's finally an honor to meet you at last. says Iron Man

''I wish It was a different time and event but it didn't turn out that way Nice to meet you Iron Man says Skyler

[He helps Captain America place Skyler in a seat and then they begin to fly away from the area]


	3. God Of Thunder

**God Of Thunder**

[Quinjet]

[Natasha is watching the sky as she is flying the Quinjet. Thunder. Coming out of nowhere. Fury speaks over her headset.]

''[V.o]'' Said anything? says Fury

''Not a word says Natasha

''Just get him here. We're low on time. says Fury

[With Loki tied up and cuffed to his seat, Tony and Steve watch from a distance, whispering. Skyler is sitting in her own seat just looking out of the window seeing the lightning outside. Loki looks at her as she was staring out the window and then she sighs turning her face into her thick jacket that she managed to grab before she raced outside to stop Loki from harming those people in Germany. She touches the wound on her shoulder wincing then looks to make sure nobody was watching covering herself then her hand glows blue and she places it over her wound healing herself. Loki closes his eyes with a small smile as he saw out of the corner of his eye what she was doing.]

''I don't like it. says Steve

''What? Rock Of Ages giving up so easily? says Tony

''I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop. says Steve

''Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates? says Tony

''What? says Steve

''It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a capsicle. says Tony

[Steve looks at Tony, finally meeting his ego match.] ''Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in. says Steve

''Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you [He looks over at Skyler who's eyes were closed and sleeping then he looks at Loki who has been staring at the girl for a while now.] ''Like Miss Skyler for instence? Her family was killed when she was ten years old and that somehow Shield has been telling her that they will find out what happen to her parents but they never did it's like they are covering it up. I don't think they are telling her everything says Tony

''Maybe with a good reason. says Steve

[Thunder and Lightning nearly hit the jet, making it shake violently. Skyler startles awake from hearing the thunder next to her window and sits up staring outside confused.]

''Where did this Thunder and Lightning come from? says Skyler

[Thunder rumbles overhead. Loki stares out of the window intently. Steve looks in his direction]

''What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning? says Steve

''I'm not overly fond of what follows says Loki

[Outside the Jet a Blinding light hits the jet. Thor opens the ramp and gets in walking towards Iron Man and Steve who looked ready to defend themselves when Thor looking at Loki then at Skyler who was confused and curious then Thor grabs Loki by the throat and flies out. Steve and Tony are left dumbstruck. Tony puts the Iron Man helmet on.]

''Now there's that guy. says Iron Man

''Another Asgardian? says Natasha

''Think the guy's a friendly? says Steve

''Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him the Tesseract's lost says Iron Man

[Tony turns and gets ready to jump off the jet to chase after Thor.] ''Stark, we need a plan of attack says Steve

''I have a plan. Attack. says Iron Man

[Iron Man jumps out of the Jet and chases after Thor. Captain America grabs a parachute to follow.]

''I'd sit this one out, Captain says Natasha

''I don't see how I can says Captain America

''These guys come from legends, they're basically gods. says Skyler

''There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that. Says Steve

[Captain America jumps out of the Jet. Skyler walks over to the ramp.]

''Should I go to help make sure Loki doesn't disappear? says Skyler

''It's best to let them fight it out says Natasha

''Okay I don't want to get in the middle of men fighting each other it's just pathetic says Skyler

[Natasha smiles then returns to fly the plane towards where Iron Man and the others are.]

[Mountain Ledge]

[Somwhere out in the European mountains. Thor throws Loki's into the side of the mountain. He raises the mighty hammer, Mjolnir. He looks down at his brother, who he thought to be dead and is angry to see him alive in this fashion.]

''Where is the Tesseract? says Thor

''[Laughs] ''I missed you too. says Loki

''Do I look to be in a gaming mood? says Thor

''Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the AllFather have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth. says Loki

[Thor drops Mjolnir, Causing the mountain to quake. He picks up Loki. His brother. Although Thor is mad for what he has done, A Family is everything to a man or god.]

''I thought you dead. says Thor

''Did you mourn says Loki

''We all did. Our father...says Thor

''Your father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not? says Loki

[Thor lets go of Loki, who walks away from Thor, causing an even bigger wedge between them.]

''We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that? says Thor

''[Turns around] ''I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be King! says Loki

''So you take the world I Love as recompense for your imagined slights. No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki says Thor

[Laughs] ''And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you idly threat. I mean to rule them. And why should I not? says Loki

''You think yourself above them. says Thor

''Well, yes. says Loki

''Then you miss the truth of ruling brother. Throne would suit you ill. says Thor

[Angrily, Loki shoves his brother to the side. He walks back up to the ledge. Turns around.] ''I've seen Worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it...says Loki

''Who showed you this power? Who controls the would be King? says Thor

''I am King! says Loki

''Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home. says Thor

''I don't have it. You Need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where. says Loki

[Mjolnir flies back to his grasp.]

''You listen well, brother. I...says Thor

[Thor is knocked off the mountain by Iron Man who tackles him in Mid-Flight.] ''I'm listening. says Loki

[Thor and Iron Man crash into the forest. Thor rolls himself up. Iron Man is still standing, but keeps his distance. The Helmet opens up.]

''Do not touch me again says Thor

''Then don't take my stuff. says Tony

''You have no idea what you're dealing with. says Thor

''Shakespeare in the park? Doth Mother know you weareth her drapes? says Tony

''This is beyond you, metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice! says Thor

''He gives up the cube, he's all yours. Until then, stay out of my way...Tourist. [The Iron Man helmet clamps up and he walks away. In one quick move, Thor pulls Mjolnir, throws it, and knocks Iron Man clear across into a tree.] ''Okay says Tony

[From The Mountain side, Loki watches in amusement. Thor raises his hand. Mjolnir flies back to his hand.]

[Skyler looks down from the window of the Quinjet and sighs seeing all the explosions between Iron Man and Thor and shakes her head in disbelief]

''Are they really fighting each other right now? Who's got there eye on Loki? says Skyler

''We do...[She flies down into the forest away from all the fighting and lowers the Ramp placing her hand on Skyler's shoulder.] ''Stay here and I will bring Loki on board and when the three idiots get done fighting we will go back to base. says Natasha

[Thor and Iron Man crash right back down, smashing down every tree possible. Iron Man yanks Thor right up. Thor grabs both hand boosters and begins to crush them. Tony quickly charges as much energy as he can and shoots energy in Thor's face. Thor falls back, losing his stance. Iron Man headbutts Thor, with his gold titanium alloy helmet. Thor...headbutts him with his head and actually sends Iron Man across the forest. Iron Man boosters up and flies back at Thor, grabbing him by the arm and cape and swings him into another tree. Thor looks up, ready. Thor runs with all his patience out the window. Iron Man swings and misses, giving Thor the momentum to grab him, lift him and smash him down hard. Thor summons back Mjolnir to his hand. Just as he's about to put the hammer down, Iron Man uses his hand boosters to skid across the ground and trip Thor over. Standing up, Thor looks for him, but from behind him, Iron Man crashes into his back. Thor stands facing Iron Man. Ready to pounce...Captain America's Shield Ricochets off both Thor and Iron Man, stopping them. They look up and see Captain America standing on top of a fallen tree with the shield back in hand.]

''Hey! that's enough! [Comes down, looks at Thor] ''Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here. says Captain America

''I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes! says Thor

'Then prove it! Put the hammer down. says Captain America

''Um, yeah, no! Bad call! He loves his hammer! says Iron Man

''[Thor backhands Iron Man losing all tolerance with this sentential of liberty, raises the hammer.]

[to Captain America] ''You want me to put the hammer down? says Thor

[Thor leaps high into the air, raising his Hammer. Captain America crouches down and holds up his Shield. Thor brings that hammer down onto the Shield and a massive implosion of light reacts to the vibranium shield creating a massive shockwave that blows up anything standing within a mile. Iron Man stands up, looking around at the damage lying next to him is Captain America who never takes his eye off Thor. Thor looks at both men.]

''Are we done here? says Captain America

[Helicarrier Hallway]

[Dozens of Shield police escort Loki, who is in handcuffs, smiling. as they pass the Helicarrier lab, Banner is standing over Skyler who has changed into a long sleeve blue sweeter, black Leggings, brown boots and that her hair was in a thick braid and he was looking at her shoulder which that was healed thanks to her mysterious power and that Fury wanted her checked out. Skyler looks up as Shield Officers escort Loki down the hall. Loki eyes them as he walks, nodding and smiling. Banner stares after him rubbing his head.]

[Helicarrier Detention Section]

[Loki is now free from his cuffs and is contained in a large glass cell held by hydraulic rigs. Fury walks up to the control panel of the cell.]

''In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass. [Fury presses a button which opens up a hatch underneath Loki's cell. Loki peers as much as he can from the glass. without seeing, the sounds of gusting wind is heard.] ''Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works? [Fury closes the hatch. points at Loki.] ''Ant. [Then points at the button which would drop Loki into the steel trap.] ''Boot says Fury

[Smirking] ''It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me. says Loki

''Built for something a lot stronger than you. says Fury

''Oh, I've heard. [He looks into the camera] ''The Mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you? says Loki

''How deserpate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did. says Fury

''Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A Warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is. says Loki

[Smiling] ''Well, you let me know if real power wants a magazine or something. says Fury

[Fury walks off leaving Loki in his glass cell. Loki looks back at the camera, smirking.]

[Briefing Room]

[Skyler watches until the monitor goes black. Thor, who didn't even look, just listened, stands there, torn apart. They all just stand in stunned silence. Finally-

''He really grows on you, doesn't he? says Banner

''Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play? says Steve

''He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract. says Thor

''[Seriously] ''An Army? From Outer space? says Skyler

''So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig For. says Banner

''Selvig? says Thor

''He's an Astrophysicist. says Banner

''He's a friend. says Thor

''Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours. says Natasha

''I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here. says Steve

''I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, You could smell crazy on him. says Banner

'[Thor turns to glare at Banner] ''Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother says Thor

''He killed eighty people in two days. says Natasha

''He's adopted. says Thor

''Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for? says Banner

''It's a Stabilziing agent. [Everyone turns to see Skyler who is standing against some steps with her arms folded she shrugs as they look at her impressed] ''What I am a Scientist as well...Means the portal won't collapse on itself. says Skyler

[Stark enters the room with Coulson he pats Thor on the shoulders] ''No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing. [to Crew] ''uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing Galaga! thought we wouldn't notice. But we did. [covering his eye, looks around.] ''How does Fury do this? says Stark

''He turns. says Agent Maria Hill

[Tony looks around the Monitors and places a button size hacking implant under Fury's desk, without anyone noticing.]

''Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only Major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube. says Tony

''When did you become an expert in Thermonuclear astrophysics? says Maria Hill

''Last night. The Packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading? says Tony

''Does Loki need any particular kind of power source? says Skyler

''He's got to heat the cube to a hundred twenty million kelvin just to break through the coulomb barrier. says Banner

''Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect says Skyler

''Well, if he could do that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet. says Banner

''Finally, [He walks over to Skyler and Banner placing his arm around Skyler's shoulders who stiffens looking at him] ''Two people who speaks english. says Tony

''Is that what just happened? says Steve

[To Banner] ''It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on Anti-Electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster. says Tony

''Thanks. says Banner

[To Skyler] ''And I've heard so much about you Miss Skyler De Alboa it's been a pleasure reading the newspaper and watching the news on how you've managed to find and locate mysterious antigues and weapons found in Egypt, Italy and Norway. says Tony

''Thank you Mr. Stark says Skyler

[Walking in] ''Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him. [to Tony and Skyler] ''I was hoping you two would join him in helping him find the Tesseract says Fury

''Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a hydra weapon. says Steve

''I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys. says Fury

''Monkeys? I do not understand. says Thor

''I do! I understood that reference. says Steve

[Tony rolls his eyes, while Captain America looks proud of himself.] ''Shall we play Doctor? Miss De Alboa? says Fury

''No it's okay I really don't want anything to do with The Tesseract. says Skyler

''Miss De Alboa...you are one of our brightest minds and also special which makes it more important for you to help find the Tesseract says Fury

''Is that why I'm here so that I would use my gifts to help find the Tesseract. What about the information on my parents that you promised me that you would help me with? says Skyler

[Fury sighs turning to look at Coulson who was looking in concern at what they were talking about Skyler looks at both of them.]

''We have found out somethings and it was after the death of your parents but What I am about to tell you will change everything about what you know. says Fury

''Just tell me please I need to know why those men attacked them. says Skyler

''Once your parents worked for us and created there Own empire of Robtics and Technology they were taking a romantic get away to Italy when they went down this old alley way where your mom heard a cry of a baby...[Skyler stiffens in disbelif at where Fury was going with this story.] ''A Tiny baby just born says Fury

''Are you saying that I'm a adopted? Is that what you are saying to me? says Skyler

[She was shocked as Thor listening to them walks over to them. Coulson brings over a folder and shows them the picture of a small baby wrapped in a silk gold blanket with a letter S on it and there was a small necklace laying beside the baby in the basket. Coulson and Fury look at Skyler who was stunned with tears in her eyes shaking her head didn't want to believe it.]

''No that isn't possible there is no way I could be adopted My mom and dad would have told me if I was...says Skyler

''They never got around to it. They were both killed that day in Egypt and the People that murdered them was after the Ancient Spear that once belonged to The woman who was your mother. says Fury

[Skyler remembering when she was 10 when she climped the Statue of Queen Isis of Egypt and that she saw a Illusion of her before the Attack happened. She closes her eyes and then runs out of the Briefing Room. Thor tries to go after her but Fury stops him.]

''She's upset it will take a while before anyone can settle her down. says Coulson

''We are going to need every information you have on Skyler's Mother and to make sure that nothing happens to her while we deal with Loki says Fury

''I will make sure nothing happens to her. says Thor

[Fury nods]


	4. Loki's Plans

**Loki's Plan**

[Helicarrier Detention]

[Skyler was still walking through the corridor's of the Helicarrier so upset and angry at the fact that her Parents kept the secret of her being adopted and that her True Mother could have been of a Woman who was not of this world. She walks into a room and just stops and sits down on the bottom step and just places her face into her hands. Loki who was walking back and forth in his cage turns as he hears her come in and stops smiling a little seeing that she was just sitting there upset.]

''Miss De Alboa...[She lifts her head startled to hear Loki's voice and swears realizing she walked into the wrong room. She slowly stands up.] ''So you finally come to see me. says Loki

''No I didn't [She wipes her face trying to keep her focus] ''I was too overwelmed to realize where I was so if you will excuse me I will leave now says Skyler

[She turns to leave but Loki not ready to let her leave yet shakes his head with a tsk] ''Tsk but you seem upset and I can only guess what it is and I could offer to help in someway says Loki

''Why would you want to help me? [She turns around confused looking at him seeing he was standing with his hands behind his back and that he was staring at her with a mysterious look that had her a little nervous] ''You don't know me and you can only wish for our death so Why? says Skyler

''Because believe it or not...I wish you No harm not yet You see Agent Barton has managed to learn a little bit about everyone that Fury has managed to find and it seems that there was a whole lot about you that not even you knew about and that Shield has been keeping from you says Loki

''They already told me what they were keeping from me My true Parentage and where I come from...[Loki was surprised as he steps forward curiously] ''Fury has been keeping it from me [She turns away beginning to pace beginning to get upset] ''My Parents aren't my parents at all but My adopted parents and they never told me and Fury waited until after they died to tell me that I'm not born of this world says Skyler

[Loki surprised stares at her intrigued and then curiously begins to walk with her as she walks down the steps towards the lower levels.]

''So you are an orphan and was found by your Adopted parents. Did they ever tell you who your mother was? says Loki

''No the only thing that was with me when they found me was a Small necklace. says Skyler

[She reaches inside her blouse as Loki steps towards the glass door curious and sees a silver necklace what looks like a Pearl Tear drop Pendent and something about it has have wondering where did he see this necklace before He slowly smiles staring at her suddenly seemed to have discovered something new but then he hides his expression as he turns to find there was another person in the room with him. He glares at the woman seeing it was Natasha Skyler sees her.]

''What are you doing here? says Natasha

[She walks over to the Young Brunett seeing that she has been stressed.] ''I've came here on accident says Skyler

''You need to leave it isn't safe here says Natasha

[Loki sighs turning towards Skyler and Natasha] ''No...she will stay[ Staring at Natasha with a small smile] ''we have much to discuss says Loki

''You figured I'd come. says Natasha

''After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate. says Loki

''I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton says Natasha

I'd say I've expanded his mind. says Loki

''And once you've won. Once you're King of the Mountain. What happens to his mind? says Natasha

''Is this love, Agent Romanoff? says Loki

''Love is for children. I owe him a debt says Natasha

[He turns to walk back to his seat looking at Skyler sitting down then returns his gaze to Natasha]

''Tell me says Loki

[She pulls up a chair as well and sits down.] ''Before I worked for Shield, I uh...well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skillset. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on Shield's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call. says Natasha

''And what will you do if I vow to spare him? says Loki

''Not let you out says Natasha

''[Laughs] ''Ah, no. But I like this. Your World in the balance, and you bargain for one man? says Loki

''Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian...or was. says Natasha

''What is it you want? says Loki

''It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out. says Natasha

''Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakov's daughter? [Natasha was stunned that he knew about her. Skyler watches as Loki stands up and was suddenly showing a different side of him and that he was angry] ''Sao Paulo? The Hospital fire? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? [He approaches the cage wall] ''This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer...Pathetic! [Skyler swallows nervously as she felt the air in the room change with fear and nervousness at Loki's anger] 'You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away! [He slams his fist against the cell wall making Natasha flinch.] ''I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear! And when he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull! [He was disgusted at Natasha looking at her with hate and anger] ''This is my bargain, you mewling quim! says Loki

[Natasha turns around, walks away from Loki, disgusted. quietly distraught] ''You're a monster. says Natasha

[Laughs] ''No, you brought the monster. says Loki

[Turns back around, poised] ''So, Banner...that's your play. says Natasha

[Skyler looks at Natasha realizing she was only tricking Loki seeing he was confused] ''What? says Loki

[On Earpiece] ''Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well. [To Loki] ''Thank you for your cooperation. says Natasha

[Natasha quickly walks out, leaving Loki frozen. Skyler swallows looking at him.] ''I think she was tricking you all along and made you tell her your plans. says Skyler

[Loki snaps out of his confused state to watch Skyler walk out of the exit His eyes slowly raises with a smile on his face. Skyler turns through the corridor to enter her bedroom then she hears her name she turns to see Natasha ]

''There you are You need to come with me. says Natasha

''Why what's wrong? says Skyler

''Fury wants to know why you were talking to Loki and that he also wanted to explain to you everything that Shield has been keeping from you says Natasha]

[Banner's Lab]

[Fury walks in surprised to see Tony and Banner stop working on the Sceptor.]

''[Angry] ''what are you doing, Mr. Stark? says Fury

''Uh...kind of been wondering the same thing about you. says Tony

''You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract. says Fury

''We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the Signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile. says Banner

''And You're get your cube back, no muss, no fuss. [Suddenly his monitor show a collection of Secret Files and some photos and information on Skyler De Alboa] ''What is Phase 2 and What is all this information about Skyler's DNA? says Tony

[Suddenly, Steve drops a Hydra Assault Rifle on the table causing Fury, Banner and Tony to turn around. Captain America is pissed.]

''Phase 2 is Shield uses the cube to make weapons and whatever they are planning to do with Miss De Alboa [to Tony] ''Sorry, The computer was moving a little slow. says Steve

''[Trying to explain] ''Rogers, We gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're...says Fury

''I'm sorry, Nick [Tony moves the computer screen Fury which shows plans of the weapons.] ''What were you lying? says Tony

''I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit. says Steve

[At that Moment, Thor, Skyler and Natasha walk into the lab. Natasha keeps her eyes right on Banner. Banner looks at her, pissed.]

''Did you know about this? says Banner

''You wanna think about removing yourself from this enviroment, Doctor? says Natasha

''I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed. says Banner

''Loki's manipulating you. says Natasha

'And you've been doing what exactly? says Banner

''You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you. says Natasha

''Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. [He walks over to the Computer and looks at Skyler who suddenly walks over to him eyeing the screen seeing her Photos and Informaton on it including her birth records she looks at Fury and the others confused] ''I'd like to know why Shield is using the Tesseract to build weapons of Mass destruction...and why does it look like Skyler's DNA Informaton on here? says Banner

[Skyler turns to Fury] ''I'd would like to know that too says Skyler

''[Pointing at Thor] ''Because of him. says Fury

''Me? says Thor

''Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that no only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned. [He looks at Skyler] ''After the incendent when your parents found you long time ago alone and as a small infant. We discovered with you gifts that has never been witnessed before So I made sure you were being followed everywhere they went on Vacations and Research trips to Egypt and then Hydra got wind of their Antigues and Techology that they were building and they have discovered that Your parents were doing experiments on your blood with the Robots they were designing says Fury

''I don't understand? says Skyler

''It seems you have a brillient Mind to make things happen without releasing it...One touch of your hand alone you can make things appear alive when there are not like Illusions and then there was a small thing your dad said you did when you were little making a small stuff animal come alive like a real Bear...Amazing right? says Fury

''How amazing? says Steve

''Skyler's abilitles had caught eyes of Hydra and they wanted to kidnap her and do experiments on her and make her a Fighting machine to do there evil plans against our world and so they decided to do that when they went to Egypt on a dig site and murder Skyler's parents and then take her away but we got there first but too late says Fury

''Yeah so what all this time that you knew all about my gifts [She felt so hurt and upset that her Adopted parents did experiments on her blood] ''Is that why you have my DNA symbols so that you can do more tests on me? says Skyler

''No we want to make sure that everything is normal and that you can use all your special gifts to help save our planet from people like Loki and Hydra says Fury

''But you made her think that she can be safe from people like Loki when all along you were planning to use her as well to make weapons. says Steve

''We were going to test her blood to see if it can be used to make Bio Weapons but I swore to you Skyler we wasn't going to harm you says Fury

''[Thor looks at the Young girl seeing how angry she is and that there were things inside the room that were floating and he looks at the stuff placing his hand on Skyler's shoulder snapping her out of the angry daze she was in.]

''Lady Skyler...forgive me but you have to keep calm...[He turns her to see the objects floating around] ''Everytime you feel pain or anger things react to it. Calm down says Thor

''Okay...says Skyler

[Fury sighs staring at Thor] ''And now her magic is acting up because of everything that has gone on since last year says Fury

''My people want nothing but peace with your planet. says Thor

''But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The World's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled. says Fury

''Like you controlled the cube? says Steve

''You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war. says Thor

''A Higher form? says Skyler

''You forced our hand. We had to come up with something. says Fury

''Nuclear Deterrent. Cause that always calms everything right down. says Tony

''Remind me again how you made your fortune Stark? says Fury

''I thought humans were more evolved than this. says Thor

''Excuse me, did We come to your planet and blow stuff up? says Nick Fury

[Skyler begins to feel light headed when she felt a hand on her stomach and gasps when someone whispers into her ear.]

''Listen to them...bickering and fighting [He places his lips on the side of her face with his hand still caressing around her waist.] '' The War hasn't started yet and already they are at each other's throats. How do they hope to stop me when they can't even stop themselves. says Loki

[She felt suddenly drained but lightheaded as she turns to see where Loki's voice came from but didn't see anything then turns back to the arguing people.]

''Everyone Shut up...[She shouts and everyone turns to her silently] ''Listen to yourselfs...this is exactly what Loki wants to have everyone fighting each other if we don't stop it He will win...says Skyler

[They look at her in surprise]

[AirCraft Carrier]

[Outside the Helicarrier, a Lone carrier slowly hovers over the ship.]

''661 Bravo, please relay your pass code. What is your hull, over? says Shield Base Voice

''Arms to Ammunition, over. says Barton

[Inside, Barton and his crew suit up and arm themselves. Barton pulls out his Hi-Tech bow and arrows.]

[Banner's Lab]

[Everyone was staring at Skyler who was holding the Sceptor in her hands Natasha and Fury were walking towards her with their hands raised she looks at them confused]

''Miss De Alboa I think you need to put down the Sceptor says Fury

''What? says Skyler

[She looks down and is shocked to see she's holding Loki's sceptor. The Computer beeps. they all turn to it.]

''Got it. says Tony

[Skyler slowly puts down the sceptor dropping it like it burned her and wonder how she took a hold of it then turns as Banner walks past her towards his Computer montior]

''Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all...says Banner

''[Thor walks over to Skyler who was confused as he places his hand on her shoulder] ''Are you alright? says Thor

''I guess so...I was listening to everyone fighting and then I just went into a daze I guess when I heard your brother whispering in my ear about how his plans are working and that You are all going to lose because you can't even stop yourselves from fighting and he may be right...and then I was holding the Sceptor...How is that possible? says Skyler

''I don't know but if my brother can speak through your special gifts then I am afraid you could be in danger says Thor

[She looks at Thor worried as Banner is looking at the monitor notices something about the Tesseract.]

''Oh, my god! says Banner

[Outside The Helicarrier]

[Barton shoots an arrow into one of the Helicarrier Engines and then pulls the trigger on his bow. The Arrow then explodes the Engine right off the Helicarrier]

[Banner's Lab]

[Everyone is thrown in every direction. Steve, Fury, Thor, Skyler and Tony are thrown across the Lab while Natasha and Banner is down in the lower equipment room. Steve looks at Tony.]

''Put on the suit! says Steve

''Yep! says Tony

[Steve helps Tony up and out of the Lab. Fury sits up, clutching his rips. He puts on his Earpiece.]

''Hill? says Fury

[Helicarrier Bridge]

[Pandemonium Erupts. Emergency alarms set off, Fire extinguishers activate near surrounding fires and every agent is in a spinning scramble for their positions and armaments. Agent Hill keeps the bridge as calm as possible.]

''Turn up that Engine! Number 3 engine is down! Can we get a run in? [Runs over to Galaga player] ''Talk to me says Agent Hill

[Points to Monitor] ''Turbines loose. Mostly intact, but it's impossible to get out there and make repairs while we're in the air. says Galaga Player

''We lose one more engine, we won't be. Somebody's got to get inside and patch that engine. says Agent Hill

[Banner's Lab]

[Fury gets up as he speaks to Stark]

''Stark! you copy that? says Fury

[Vo] ''I'm on it says Tony

''Coulson! Initiate Official lock down in the detention section then get to the armory! move out! says Fury

[Helicarrier Bridge]

[Agent Coulson runs out of the Bridge. Fury runs in with Skyler and sees the chaos has increased even more than before. The Helmsman is in complete disarray]

''Bring the carrier inwards and head south. Take us to the water. says Fury

''Why water? Navigations recalibrated after the Engine failure says Helmsman

''Is the sun coming up? says Fury

''Yes, Sir says Helmsman

''Than put it on the left! Get us over water! One more turbine goes down and we drop. says Fury

[Skyler sees the smoke from the Engine and suddenly comes up with a way to help Iron Man seeing him flying out there trying to fix it. She looks at Fury]

''I can keep the Helicarrier from dropping if Iron Man can make the repairs to keep the Helicarrier from crashing says Skyler

''Are you sure you're able to do that? I don't want you getting hurt Skyler says Fury

''I can do this Sir...it will keep us in the air long enough for Iron Man to repair the damage says Skyler

'[Fury sighs knowing that he had no choice but to let her do this so he nods] ''Be careful don't take any risks says Fury

[She nods then quickly runs out to the Helicarrier base as Hill walks over to Fury who is watching her.]

''What is she doing? says Hill

''Doing what she's got to do to save us says Fury

[Helicarrier Port ]

[Skyler runs to the edge of the Helicarrier where the Engine that was smoking and on fire is and begins to raise her hands and then the Helicarrier begins to glow a purple color and then she closes her eyes. Inside everyone felt the Helicarrier tilt back stright holding on to something to keep from falling over as Hill and Fury watch Skyler keep them floating.]

''Is she really keeping us floating? says Hill

''Yes she has gifts that aren't from this world Hill...We need someone like her on our team whatever the costs says Fury

[Iron Man is flying outside around the engine seeing Skyler outside keeping the Helicarrier floating he was impressed as he gets to work]

''[Captain America, pushing with all his strength the door to portside, sees Shield Tech in full oxygen masks shoot fire extinguishers and cover from sparks-Largely unable to do anything. Engine 3 is totally dead. A Large chunk of the port side is torn off.]

''Stark, I'm here! says Captain America

''Good. See what we got [Tony flies in his Iron Man suit and gets close to the damaged engine. Inside the suit Tony observes within his viewscreen at the damaged engine and it's layouts.]

''I gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris. [Iron Man begins pulling on the stuck rotors. Looks over at Steve] 'I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell which relays are in overload position. [Iron Man flies into the giant cooling conductors. Captain America jumps over to the other side of the broken railing. Captain America gets himself to the control panel and opens it up. ] ''What's it look like in there? says Tony

''It seems to run on some form of electricity says Captain America

''Well, you're not wrong says Tony

[Helicarrier Port]

[Skyler groans as the Helicarrier was too heavy for her to keep holding it in the air this long. She hears footsteps seeing a few Shield Agents walking towards her with guns pointing at her she stiffens.]

''I'm one of you? Don't shoot says Skyler

[One of the Agents rushes her kicking her in the stomach making her fall backwards she grunts in pain holding her stomach then she quickly gets to her feet as the other's rush to pick her up and she then uses Martial arts moves on them kicking their weapons away and she sends one of the Agents over the edge of the Helicarrier]

''Enough stop fighting us now or I will shoot you says Agent

''Sorry says Skyler

[She jumps up and kicks the guy in his face sending him flying backwards when out of nowhere an Arrow shoots her in the back she cries out as it electricutes her and then Barton comes out of the Small Jet that they came in and punches her in the face knocking her out. He looks at the Agents]

''Get her inside the Jet don't let her out of your sight. Master's orders says Barton

''Right says Agent

[The Agent picks up Skyler putting her over his shoulder and walks with her into the Aircraft.]


	5. New York

**New York**

[Helicarrier Detention]

[Thor runs into the detention section where he finds Loki, escaping.]

''NO! says Thor

[Thor charges at his brother. Loki walks up to him and crouches down to attack. Thor only goes through him. The False Loki dissipates into nothingness. The real Loki comes out from behind the cell door, Which closes on Thor, locking him up. Loki smiles.]

''Are you ever not going to fall for that? says Loki

[Helicarrier Port]

[Skyler groans awake to see she was laying on the floor of a plane and that it was still on the Helicarrier landing and they were waiting on Loki but she sits up as a Agent with a gun points at her.]

''You are not going anywhere. says Agent

''Who says? Loki? says Skyler

''Loki has plans in store for you and he wants you kept locked up until he deals with you. says Agent

[She groans getting up and then she flashes her hands before her and manages to fly the Agent out of the plane and then she sweeps the feet out from one of the Agents blocking the landing and she then makes a run for it.]

[Helicarrier Detention section]

[Thor, in a fit of anger, slams Mjolnir onto the glass cell. To his surprise, the cell door only cracks, but violently shakes the ship. Loki stands there in caution, as does his guarding soldier. He smiles and walks over to the control panel.]

''The humans think us immortal. Should we test that? says Loki

[Suddenly, The guarding soldier falls down like a tree. Skyler has managed to find her bag with her sceptor in it and has managed to shock the Agent as he falls unconscious. Loki seeing her stops and stares at her. Thor bangs on the cell.]

''Skyler You need to get out of here Now. says Thor

''Not until He explains himself. [She rushes over to Loki pointing the sceptor at him and he stiffens as it's tip touches his chin.] ''What other plans do you have? I want to know why you send Those men after me? [He continues to stare at her with a maliclious grin. She sees this and pushes harder on the scepter tip making him wince.] ''Tell me why you attacked me? says Skyler

''Everything that you know in your young life was a lie and these pathetic humans shall die as I become King but you [He laughs closing his eyes] ''I have so much more in store for you. [He looks at the sceptor curious at it's origins then he looks at her. ] ''What makes you think you can hold yourself against me. says Loki

[She looks at him so confused as he then looks behind her and she turns around but then quickly shields herself as The real Loki appears behind her with his own Sceptor and knocks her sceptor out of her hands and pulls her against him with his sceptor pinning her there and he laughs in her ear.]

''I am much more powerful then you are my dear but I have to admire your spirit [He then looks at Thor who was concerned and angry at Loki as Loki begins to move back towards the control panel] ''You really thought you could stop me says Loki

[Suddenly Coulson enters the room carrying Phase 2 weapon in his hands]

''Move away, please. [Loki sneers at Coulson as he pulls Skyler against him harder and then his hand goes around her neck tightly] ''Let go of her says Coulson

''Coulson...you have to leave says Skyler

''You should listen to what she said says Loki

''You like this? [He looks at the Weapon in his hand] ''We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out? says Coulson

[Skyler struggles out of Loki's hands and watches with horror as Another Loki appears behind Coulson and impale him through the heart with the point of his sceptor]

''Nooo! says Skyler

''Nooo! says Thor

[Loki sends Agent Coulson against the wall. Agent Coulson slumps down, breathing fast. Loki makes his way to the control switch watching as Skyler goes to Coulson desperatly trying to save his life.]

''I've got you Coulson...I can heal you says Skyler

[He smiles at her as he watches Loki push the control switch opening the hatch. Thor still hopes. Loki hits the button and drops Thor out of the ship. Skyler's hands begin to shine a white color as she heals Coulson's wound as Loki closes the hatch and walks towards her. A Weak Coulson speaks]

''You're gonna lose. says Phil Coulson

''Am I? says Loki

''It's in your nature. says Coulson

''Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky...where is my disadvantage? says Loki

''You lack conviction says Coulson

''I don't think I...says Loki

[Agent Coulson shoots Loki with his Phase 2 weapon prototype, causing Loki to be blown through the wall behind him.]

''So that's what it does. says Coulson

''Okay Coulson Let me help you up says Skyler

''Skyler you didn't have to save me...You should have gotten away says Coulson

''I will not be responsble for another person's death says Skyler

''You didn't cause your parents death. Hydra did nothing about what happened years ago is your fault says Coulson

''Of course it is. If I didn't tell them about my secret dream to where they can find the lost treasure of Isis they wouldn't be dead now. says Skyler

''Everything happens for a reason Skyler you have to believe that. Your parents wouldn't want you to blame yourself for the rest of your life. says Coulson

[Skyler feels tears come from her eyes then she helps Coulson up and walks through the corridors of the Helicarrier and that Fury was running towards them when a blue beam was shot in between them causing Skyler and Coulson to fly apart. Skyler hits a beam of stairs really hard causing her to cry out in pain as she felt pain on her side and right leg. Loki walks over to her and picks her up then walks through the hallways towards the Helicarrier that brought Barton and his team now leaves, taking Loki, Skyler and his sceptor. He smiles to himself as he looks down at Skyler and the Silver Sceptor that she managed to find long ago.]

[Helicarrier Detention Section]

[Fury runs in finding Agent Coulson still alive, barely.]

''Sorry, Boss. I couldn't stop him from taking her says Phil Coulson

''Just stay awake. eyes on me! says Fury

''No. I'm clocked out here. says Coulson

''Not an option. says Fury

''It's okay, boss. This was never going to work...if they didn't have something...to...says Coulson

[Agent Coulson looks away. Sighs his last breath. Nick Fury looks on grimly at Coulson. The medical team arrives.]

[Helicarrier Bridge]

[Agent Hill is being treated for a gash on her head, listens on her headset, standing up.]

''Agent Coulson is down. says Fury

[She stiffens in disblief hearing that Coulson is dead] ''Paramedics are on their way. says Shield Agent

''They're here. [Fury sighs in sadness] ''They called it. Miss De Alboa was in the process of healing him when she was taken by Loki and is now taken hostage. says Fury

[Helicarrier Bridge]

[Fury gathers Tony and Steve back into the briefing room everyone there has a look as if in a daze. A Look of numb shock is shown on their devastated faces.]

''These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them. [Fury throws Coulson's Captain America trading cards on the table towards Steve. Steve picks them up, stained with blood.] ''We're dead in the air up here. Our Commuications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor, Skyler. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming. Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract and with Skyler's magic. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, Called The Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heros. [Tony gets up and walks off, not wanting to hear it anymore.] ''Well, it's an old fashioned notion. says Fury

[Detention Section]

[Tony look at the empty cell container. He stands not saying a word. Steve walks in.]

''Was he married? says Steve

'No. There was a uh...Cellist, I think. says Tony

''I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man. says Steve

''He was an idiot. says Tony

''Why? For believing? says Steve

''For taking on Loki alone. says Tony

''He was doing his job. says Steve

''He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have...says Tony

''Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony. says Steve

''[walks away] ''Right. How did that work for him? says Tony

''Is this the first time you've lost a soldier? says Steve

[He turns around sharply] ''We are not soldiers! I am not marching to Fury's fife! says Tony

''Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source and wonder why he took Miss De Alboa, If we can put together a list. says Steve

[Looking at the blood stained wall he suddenly got a thought] ''He made it personal. says Tony

''That's not the point. says Steve

''That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us right where we live. Why? says Tony

''To tear us apart. says Steve

''He had to conquer his greed, But he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. he wants an audience. says Tony

''Right, I caught his act at Stuttengard says Steve

''Yeah. That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered...[pauses then swears to himself] ''Son of a bitch! says Tony

[He turns around and leaves the Detention area as Steve follows him.]

[Stark Tower]

[Selvig works around the CMS Device that has already been set upon the rooftop of Tony's tower. Inside the Tall building laying on a white couch is Skyler who suddenly groans awake slowly sitting up and looking around wondering where she was then she looks outside to see there were huge buildings and skyscrapers and that she sees the Empire State building and knew she was in New York. She notices that Loki was standing outside just admiring the view from the Stark Tower. She looks around to see doors that lead to the balcony He turns to see her smiling to himself.]

''Is this Stark Tower? says Skyler

''Yes this will be the point where I will open a portal and My army will come and the battle will begin. says Loki

''You are planning to attack us here...Are you insane There are innocent people in this city You have to make sure people are safe says Skyler

''Why should I care what happens to innocent people when they will soon fall to their knees before there New King...That is the price of war my dear...[He turns to walk back inside as she follows him] ''Soon they will have a decision to make either they surrender and see that I am their King or they will die says Loki

''There will be no kingdom if you are going to destroy people. [She stops brushing a hand through her hair worried] ''What will become of me and why am I here? says Skyler

''[He walks towards her and then tips her face up to his touching her face, She is confused as his thumb touches her bottom lip.]

''The Magic that is in your veins will help the Tesseract open the Portal all it takes is some of your energy says Loki

''What? But I don't understand says Skyler

[He pulls her into his arms making her have no choice but to place her hands on his chest to stop him from coming any closer she struggles.]

''You are the Key to releasing the Tesseracts Power and then My future as King will begin says Loki

[He then pulls her with him as he walks up the stairs to the rooftop she struggles]

''Nooo let me go...[He pulls her to stand in front of the CMS Machine where Selvig is working on it.] ''You can't force me to open the portal says Skyler

[Loki sighs taking a handful of her hair forcing her to look at him she winces at his harsh hold on her.]

''Dr. Selvig has already managed to get the CMS Ready all he needs now is your energy and I can make you do anything I want you to do. [He turns her face towards Selvig] ''If you want him to live you will do as I say says Loki

''I don't know what has caused you to want to destroy us but what you have planned is what every other person has wanted to do and none of them succeded what makes you think you will win too? says Skyler

''Because I have the Chitauri Army at my command and they will not show no mercy says Loki

[He suddenly looks up and sees Iron Man flying at Stark Tower. Skyler sighs in relief and goes to run off down the stairs but Loki captures her in his arms she cries out when his grip hurts her.]

''I will not open the Portal you can forget it [She then gasps as he forces her against the wall on the balcony] ''Let go of me says Skyler

''You do have spirit Skyler and makes me regret that I have to use you to open the portal [He forces his thigh between hers and breathes against her lips suddenly she looks at him confused] ''But I can't let Sentiment take me from my cause and when the Portal is opened will my destiny will await for me says Loki

[She closes her eyes pushing him away with her Mind magic he laughs at her attempt and watches as she runs into the penthouse. He sighs looking up at Iron Man]

[Iron Man looks down at where Selvig is activating the CMS device, holding the Tessearct.]

''Sir, I took off the arc reactor. The device is already self-sustained. says Jarvis

''Shut it down, Dr. Selvig. says Tony

''It's too late! It can't stop now. He wants to show us something! A New universe says Selvig

''Okay says Iron Man

[Iron Man aims his hands towards the CMS and fires. The energy from his boosters shatters with a deafening crack! Selvig falls backwards. Down below, Citizens of New York look up at Stark Tower. Iron Man stares in disbelief at the CMS...Unharmed. ]

''The Barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable. The Mark VII is not ready to be deployed. says Jarvis

''Skip the spinning rims. We're on the clock. says Iron Man

[Tony lands his suit and goes through the Gauntlet and unsuits him. Loki walks in, holding the sceptor towards Skyler who sits down on a couch. Tony casually walks down the steps, towards Skyler making sure she was alright]

''Miss De Alboa are you alright? [He glares at Loki who smiles] ''He didn't hurt you did he? says Tony

''No he hasn't not from his lack of trying says Skyler

[Loki chuckles to himself as he then goes to the window as Tony goes to the bar.]

''Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity. says Loki

''Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you. says Tony

''You should have left your armor on for that. says Loki

''Yeah, It's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink? says Tony

''Stalling me won't change anything. says Loki

''No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one. says Tony

''The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear? says Loki

''Yourself [Loki turns to look at Skyler] ''Everything you are about to do will make you a monster in people's eyes not their King and when you are the King what then? Will you change the ways of these people who has known freedom all their lives and knowing you will take it away will make them fight harder for that freedom. says Skyler

''They will know true Freedom from my rule of them. I will take away there problems they face and make it better says Loki

''The Avengers will stop you [Loki looks at Tony confused,] ''It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. Earth's Mightiest Heroes type of thing. says Tony

''Yes, I've met them. says Loki

[Smiling] ''Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But, Let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-god, a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend. [He looks at Skyler] ''A Mysterious lovely Witch who can make you freeze with just a look, A Man with breath taking anger management issuses, a couple of master assassins, and you big fella, you've managed to piss of every single one of them. says Tony

''That was the plan. says Loki

''Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you. says Tony

[From Underneath the bar table, Tony pulls an Colantotte Bracelets, a honing device.]

''I have an army. says Loki

''We have a Hulk says Tony

''I thought the beast had wandered off. says Loki

''You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no verson of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it. says Tony

[Skyler watches in silence as Loki listens to what Tony is saying and walks up to him with the sceptor pointing at Tony's chest]

''How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you? [Loki taps Tony on the chest with his scepter. Ping! Nothing. Confused, Loki tires again. Ping! Nothing.] It should work. says Loki

''Well, performance issues. You know? [In Anger, Loki grabs Tony by the throat and Flings him across the room.] ''Jarvis. Anytime now. says Tony

[Skyler gets up to try and help Tony as Loki grabs Tony again by the throat] ''You will all fall before me. says Loki

[Loki throws Tony out of the Window. Skyler screams out and rushes towards the window with her hands flown out and uses her mind to stop Tony from falling when Loki takes her by the hands stopping her she struggles watching Tony fall from behind them an Elevator opens and a red pod shoots out. The Pod Laser Signals the Colantotte Bracelets on Tony. The Pod begins to Transform into the Mark VII Suit. It Latches onto Tony. Iron Man. the suit flies up before he hits the ground or the gazing people. Loki looks up, angry.]

''And there's one other person you pissed off! His name was Phil. says Iron Man

[Loki raises the sceptor. Iron Man fires at Loki, sending him on his butt. Skyler then runs towards Iron Man who then catches her then flies with her away from the tower. Loki yells out.]

''No! says Loki

[She looks back at him feeling relieved to be away from the God of Mischief]


	6. Chitauri Defeated

**Chitauri Battle**

[Stark Tower]

[Selvig looks up at the sky. The Tesseract's energy beams into the sky. The beam then forms a vortex, Which then opens up another portal. A Hole in space rips open, and from it, the Chitauri army spills out in flying chariots, carrying energy rifles with a bayonet on the end. Skyler and Iron Man are in shock to see the Army of creatures fly out of the portal and starts shooting. Iron Man flies up towards the portal. from his shoulders, a miniature multiple rocket launcher, pops out and fires. several targets are taken down unlike no missile. It's useless. Thousands of Chitauri fly out. Iron Man flies towards a building and sets Skyler on her feet.]

''Okay I am going to take care of some of them I will need you to fight as hard as you can and as long as you can Miss De Alboa says Iron Man

''Alright just call me Skyler okay says Skyler

''Right fight well says Iron Man

''You too Iron Man...[She watches as he flies away shooting at the chitauri as he goes. She sighs looking over at the beam of light coming from the Tesseract on the rooftop of Stark Towe then she flashes her hand out forming a giant blue orb the same magic like the Tesseract and then shoots it up towards the Portal where a huge explosion is heard as a bright blue shield appears and Chitauri chariots fly into the barrier and blows up.] ''Okay Skyler you can do this says Skyler

[The Chitauri That has managed to slip through the portal has managed to fly towards the streets and begin to fire blasts as they go blowing up cars, setting storefronts on fire. An Explosion rips out the windows of the top corner of buildings. Flame and stone rain down. and explosion ripping across the bridges.]

[Stark Tower]

[Loki walks onto the balcony as the sounds of the Chitauri rings out. He admires his soon to be Kingdom. Thor lands on the tower. Loki turns to his enemy.]

''Loki! Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it! says Thor

''You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only the war! says Loki

''So be it. says Thor

[Loki and Thor rush at each other. They and their weapons collide. The two battle-Loki unleashing another pent-up rage and jealousy, Thor having no choice but to defend himself. Thor hears a huge blast come from the sky and They both turn to see what caused it when they see a Huge Blue shield hanging over the Portal. Thor turning towards the building where the mysterious item came from and sees someone there with their hands in the air. He was curious when Loki realising what was going on swears.]

''It's that girl. says Loki

[Loki growls turning on Thor hitting him across the face with his scepter and they again go back to fighting.]

[Sky]

[The Quinjet booms into the city. Seeing the giant blue shield in the sky blocking the portal. Natasha looks at Barton and Captain America]

''What the hell is that? says Barton

''It looks like a Blue shield is covering the portal I don't understand who could be doing this? says Captain America

[Natasha sighs smiling a little] ''It must be Miss De Alboa. Fury told us that she had some special gifts and looks like she is putting them to use. She is finally choosing a path [to Stark] ''Stark, we're heading north east. says Natasha

''What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing up Park, I'm gonna lay em out for you. says Iron Man

[Iron Man banks around his tower. Sees Thor and Loki still going at it. Iron Man swoops down the street, causing Chitauri to crash. Flying up, Iron Man puts the following Chitauri in view of the Quinjet. Black Widow takes out a machine gun and fires at the Chitauri Inside the suit]

''Sir, We have more incoming. says Jarvis

''Fine. Let's keep them occupied. says Tony

[Iron Man heads back to the portal seeing the huge Blue shield.]

[Stark Tower]

[Thor and Loki battle savagely. Loki fires energy from the sceptor, sending Thor sliding across the ground.]

[Quinjet]

[Hawkeye looks out to his left window, finding a target.]

''Yeah. says Hawkeye

''See them. says Black Widow

[Hawkeye banks the jet towards Stark Tower. Aims the Minigun at Loki. Loki aims the sceptor at the Quinjet and fires a blast of energy. Thor gets to his feet, tackling Loki down hard. The Quinjet is soon caught on fire. Hawkeye maneuvers one wing of the jet. They spin and slow. Dropping out of the air as it passes over the Skyscrapers and the building Skyler is on she gasps turning with her hand throwing a strong energy out towards the Quinjet to keep it from slamming into buildings and crashing. Natasha, Barton and Captain America sees this and sighs in relief. They slam into the streets below. With everyone okay, Hawkeye and Black Widow unfasten their seatbelts and open the ramp. Captain America runs down, followed by Hawkeye and Black Widow. Each one has their respected weapons in hand. The trio arrives in the middle of the four-way street. Suddenly the city lurches to a stop. A Deep Primal rage bellows out. with that roar, A Shadow appears into the portal where the Shield is blocking the Chitauri like Leviathan from entering the Earth. Skyler groans feeling it hit the shield like a battling ram.]

''Ah...says Skyler

''[VO.] ''Is everything alright Skyler? says Natasha

''Everytime those things attack the Shield I feel the impact and it hurts me...I don't know how long I can hold them says Skyler

'Do what ever you can to stop them. [Captain America and the others see one of the Leviathan get free and there were soldiers clinging off and attach themselves to the sides of the buildings, sliding down. Some crash into these buildings and begin firing from their energy rifles at innocent people.] ''Stark, Are you seeing this? says Captain America

''Yeah I'm seeing, still working on believing, Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet? says Stark

''Banner? says Captain America

''Just keep me posted. Jarvis, find me a soft spot. says Iron Man

[Iron Man quietly flies behind and parallel with the Chitauri Leviathan.]

[Stark Tower]

[Thor holds down Loki's face straight ahead, forcing him to watch the city falling to ash.]

''Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule? says Thor

[Tries to look away] ''It's too late. It's too late to stop it says Loki

''No. We can. Together says Thor

[Loki looks at his brother, showing a sign of hope. Then...Loki stabs Thor with a small knife. Thor kneels over.]

''Sentiment. says Loki

[He laughs malicliously then Thor gets up kicks Loki and lifts him into the air. Thor then slams him down, hard. Loki, bleeding, rolls over the edge. Thor looks down. Loki is riding on a flying Chariot. Dozens of Chitauri follow his lead.]

[Skyscraper]

[Skyler looks around seeing that a Huge Leviathan like creature has managed to get through her shield knowing that it's because she was weakening her hold on the Energy she is using to keep the Portal closed. The Trio runs behind upside down taxis. They look up and see Loki taking his band down the street and fires at the street in a chain of explosions. Smashing cars and hurling people as it goes it goes off in one final conflagration. Terrified people running from Loki, looking over their shoulders, coming straight at them. Skyler is keeping her focus on the Shield when she sees dozens of Chitauri are flying around her pointing their guns at her she stiffens seeing them then when they shoot at her she closes her eyes as a barrier appears around her she gasps in surprise somehow realizing she made a shield around herself then She groans when she sees one of the Chariots land and Loki gets off it and walks towards her she was suddenly fearing for her life.]

''You are the one causing this? says Loki

''I will not stand around and watch as people suffer I will fight until my last breath says Skyler

''Oh you really think you can hold out much longer with this shield. [Loki then points at her shield in the sky and blasts a huge beam at it causing Skyler to cry out in pain feeling vibrations against it as well.] ''I realize everytime one of my Chitauri hits the Shield you can feel it's pain...[He then points at her Shield] ''Let down the Shield says Loki

''I won't...Ha says Skyler

[She stares at him as he suddenly grew impatient and then shoots at her Shield again then it shatters causing Skyler to loose grip on the magic holding it and she falls to her hands and knees feeling so weak as Loki walks around her staring down at her she looks up slowly getting to her feet]

''You have shown true courage Skyler it's too bad that it didn't last long [He looks at his Chitauri that had the place surrounded then back at her pointing the sceptor at her] ''Now it's time to pay for what you almost cost me says Loki

''Fine...Kill me but I will not give up on helping these innocent people. I will not step aside for you or anyone says Skyler

[He stops staring at her curiously then he suddenly swings at her and she drives out of the way but then again blocks his hit towards her face and she gasps jumping over the sceptor then she kicks him in the chest causing him to stumble back then He swings the sceptor at her head which she quickly blocks but then he blasts her with a powerful beam and sends her flying backwards and lands on her back she arches in pain then he falls on top of her holding the sceptor to her neck she groans as he begins to choke her then he leans his head to hers.]

''Oh you are fiesty but what good would that bring you but back on the ground on your knees before me...[He laughs] ''I am more powerful then you Why won't you stop fighting me says Loki

''Because I will not yield for anyone says Skyler

[She then kicks out her leg hitting him on the back sending him over her head then she flips with him where she is know the one straddling him keeping the sceptor on him but he was just too strong when he then sits up and yanks on her hair making her arch in back in pain then he growls taking her lips with his swallowing her gasp as he hungrily kisses her then she struggles out of his arms and manages to use her Shield magic to push him away then she run down the stairs of the building Loki glares at the direction she went then licks his lips remembering how she tasted then he gets back on his chariot. Skyler opens the door to the lower ground of the stairs and steps out seeing all kinds of people struggling against the Chitauri. A Couple of them turns to her and rushes at her she blocks the beams from their Magic Rifles with her hand shields and then manages to take one from them and attack them with it using the training that she did long ago with her dad. People seeing that Skyler was helping them escapes from the Chitauri. Black Widow, Hawkeye and Captain America finds her and runs over to her as she finishes killing one of the Chitauri.]

''There you are Skyler what you did was amazing says Captain America

''And you kept us from crashing to our deaths so we are really grateful right now says Hawkeye

''Fury was right about you. He knew you weren't step down from helping people says Black Widow

''It looks like I don't have any choice. says Skyler

[She looks up in the sky as Loki and his Chitauri fly away from the building that she was just on she sighs shaking her head. Black Widow pulls both pistols and fires at approaching Chitauri soldiers. She turns to Captain America.]

''We got this. It's good. Go! says Black Widow

[at Hawkeye and Skyler] ''You think you can hold them off? says Captain America

''Captain. [Pulls a trigger on his bow, an arrow is mechanically chosen.] ''It would be our genuine pleasure. says Hawkeye

[Hawkeye shoots an arrow into the creature's head, gaining a few seconds for Captain America as he falls down the bridge, followed by an explosion. Captain America races over to the plaza, jumping over dozens of Exploding cars. Skyler runs over to a bus full of people. From the windows, small children are held by their parents for Hawkeye to pull them out to safety. He runs over to the jammed door and jerkily opens it. People begin to run out. Black Widow empties out her clips. Hawkeye fires arrows into the ranks of the Chitauri, hitting his mark each time he shoots.]

''Just like Budapest all over again! says Black Widow

''You and I remember Budapest very differently says Hawkeye

[Manhattan]

[The Cops continuously fire at the Flying Chariots. A Young cop runs over to his police sergant.]

''We need to get out! they gotta bring the National guard! says Young Cop

''National Guard? Does the army know what's happening here? says Police Sergent

''Do we? says Young Cop

[Captain America jumps in front of them. They look up at him]

''I need men in these buildings. There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th. says Captain America

''Why the hell should I take orders from you? [Suddenly, An Explosion comes up from behind Captain America. An Energy blast is blocked by his Shield. Two Chitauri soldiers attack. The Cops watch in shock as Captain America fights them off with ease. The Sergent turns to his officer.] ''I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th says Police Sergent

[Bridge Street]

[Skyler trips a Chitauri Soldier and rams her Sceptor into it's throat. Black Widow gets her hands on an energy rifle and fights them. Captain America joins back in and using his shield, swaps and whacks oncoming Chitauri Soldiers. it's all too much for them until...Lightning strikes down from the sky, channeling the blast, firing the electricity out at the Chitauri Soldiers around them. They're blasted back in a massive shockwave. The Chitauri Soldiers convulse, drop dead to the ground. Thor touches down on the ground.]

''What's the story upstairs? says Captain America

''The Powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable says Thor

''Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys. says Iron Man

[Skyler sighs walking over to Thor as he sees a huge scratch mark going from her shoulder to her upper chest he was concerned]

''Lady Skyler what happened? says Thor

''Loki...He managed to try and attack me while I was trying to block the portal and we ended fighting which caused me to get hurt. says Skyler

''I am so sorry He did this to you. What you did was very brave. says Thor

''We won't be able to handle the Chitauri for too much longer [She looks up at the portal] ''As long as that thing is open they will just keep coming says Skyler

''Skyler is right How do we do this? says Black Widow

''As a team. says Captain America

''I have business with Loki says Thor

''Yeah, get in line. says Hawkeye

''Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us...says Captain America

[Just then, Banner arrives on a small motorbike. Getting off, he looks around the city.]

''So, this all seems horrible says Banner

''I've seen worse. says Black Widow

''Sorry. says Banner

''No. We can use a little worse. says Black Widow

''Stark? We got him. says Captain America

''[Vo] ''Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you. says Tony

[Iron Man comes out from behind a building. The Chitauri Leviathan follows, impatiently.]

[The rest of the Avengers look up, getting ready and standing still.]

''I...I don't see how that's a party...? says Black Widow

[Iron Man swoops down the street. The Chitauri Leviathan also swoops down, barreling down the street like a freight train that keeps building and building its intensity. Banner looks behind. Captain America looks at him, Banner begins to walk towards the monster.]

''Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry. says Captain America

''That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry. says Banner

[Banner's body starts to swell and stretch and harden. Green Shoots through his body. The Hulk. Smashes his fist into the Chitauri Leviathan in the nose. The Creature flips over Iron Man, in mid-flight extends his arm out and a rocket, ready to shoot. Iron Man fires-the rocket hits a soft spot The Leviathan is blown away. Real pain from the Leviathan. Other pieces of meat catch fire and withdraw...sizzle as they hit the pavement. Captain America raises his shield to block them. From above and on the buildings, the Chitauri army watches in horror as a group of Earth's mightist heroes unite against a common threat. Loki watches Motionless]

''Send the Rest. says Loki

[Bridge ]

[Skyler looks up to the portal where thousands more of Chitauri soldiers and even more Chitauri Leviathan fly out.]

''Oh no...guys says Skyler

''Call it Cap. says Iron Man

''Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, We're gonna use containment. [to Barton] ''I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. [To Iron Man] ''Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash. says Captain America

[To Iron Man] ''Wanna give me a lift? says Hawkeye

''Right. Better clench up, Legolas. says Iron Man

[Iron Man lifts Hawkeye up to the building.]

''[To Thor,] ''Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up. [Thor flies up then Captain America looks at Black Widow and Skyler] ''You, Skyler and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. [to Hulk] ''And Hulk. [Hulk looks at him with a growl] ''Smash says Captain America

[The Hulk smiles a most magnificent grin and leaps, soaring high up into the nearest building, Hulk runs up the wall hits several Chitauri soldiers, snapping them in half.]

[Empire State Building]

[Thor grabs onto the tower. Raises Mjolnir and a Blinding bolt of lightning strikes down from above, colliding on Mjolnir. Thor aims this massive shockwave towards the portal. Thor channels the blast and fires the electricity out at the Chitauri soldiers flying out of the portal. They're blasted back in a massive Shockwave. The Chitauri soldiers convulse, drop dead to the ground. He even kills a Chitauri Leviathan, which explodes.]

[Bridge]

[Skyler is using her Sceptor and shooting at the Chitauri soldiers with a green beam which fries them. She tiresomely takes them down. Captain America and Black Widow slumbs back, tired.]

''Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal. says Black Widow

''Our biggest guns couldn't touch it. says Captain America

''Well, maybe it's not about guns. [She gestures to the flying chariots] ''Maybe I can use my magic to stop it. says Skyler

''You tried that once already it almost drained you. Are you sure you can do this? says Black Widow

''Yes I can do it says Skyler

''You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride says Captain America

''I got a ride. I could use a lift though. says Skyler

[Skyler backs up giving herself a running start. Captain America lifts and angles his Shield.]

''Are you sure about this? says Captain America

''Yeah. It's gonna be fun. says Skyler

[Skyler runs at Captain America. She does a parkour move, using her feet to run up the car and jumps up on Captain America's shield, who gives her a boost with the shield. She grabs onto a Flying Chariot. She climbs onto the chariot and cuts the turrent shooter's linkage to it. She then jumps on the rider and kicks him off then she takes hold of the controls and banks over a building. Iron Man arrives and shoots any other Chitauri Riders following her. He makes his way down to Captain America, who fights off more Chitauri Soldiers with Black Widow. Iron Man points his hand boosters at his shield. The Energy comes off and Captain America uses it as a reflection beam and takes down nearby Chitauri. Skyler still driving the chariot as best as she can and cries out when a beam hits her in the side. She looks around, wondering whose energy fire it was then she looks behind her.]

''Oh. You. says Skyler

[Loki follows in hot pursuit. They race downward, trailing between buildings. They race madly, driving and dodging. Hawkeye concerned sees this]

''Skyler, what are you doing? says Hawkeye

''Uh...A Little help! says Skyler

[Hawkeye pulls the trigger twice, nocks an arrow and points it at Loki, smiling]

''I've got him. says Hawkeye

[He fires the arrow straight at Loki's head...snatch! Like a cat, Loki grabs the arrow straight out of the air...Looks straight at Hawkeye, smiling...explosion is heard as Skyler gets hit with it too sending her jumping out of the chariot to avoid getting hit. She lands on top of Stark Tower, rolling herself to the edge.]

[Stark Penthouse]

[Loki looks up, shocked at what just happened. The Hulk is leaping up and kicks Loki, hurtling him towards the glass window. He collapses as he hits the wall. The Hulk jumps in, ready to attack. Loki rolls himself up in a flurry of broken glass, standing up to the Hulk.]

''Enough! You are, All of you are beneath me! I am a God, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied...says Loki

[Hulk grabs Loki by the Legs and smashes him against the floor repeatedly and finally throws him aside to the ground, Flattening Loki.]

''Puny God says Hulk

[Loki whimpers in pain.]

[Stark Tower]

[Skyler walks up to the CMS Machine. Selvig, slumped down, weakened, looks at her desperately. The Tesseract's energy is firing towards the portal, gaining in strength, at the surge of energy moving through the sky.]

''Doctor Selvig says Skyler

''Miss De Alboa...I can't believe that it's you...Loki's Sceptor, the energy...the Tesseract can't fight. You can't protect against yourself. says Selvig

''It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing. says Skyler

''Well, actually I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source. says Selvig

''Loki's sceptor says Skyler

''It might be able to close the portal. [Selvig looks down. He sees a gold gleam] ''And I'm looking right at it. says Selvig

[Skyler seeing the Sceptor runs downstairs to get it.]


	7. A New Day

**A New Day**

[Stark Tower]

[Selvig, back in scientist mode, clacks away at his laptop. Skyler grabs Loki's sceptor, slowly breaks into the force field, almost touching the Tesseract.]

''I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down! says Skyler

[Manhattan]

[Captain America hearing Skyler looks at Black Widow]

''Do it! says Captain America

''[Vo] ''No, Wait! says Iron Man

''Stark, these things are still coming! says Captain America

[Vo] ''I got a nuke coming in, it's going to blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it. says Iron Man

[Iron Man catches up, now comes at the missile from behind. The Missile speeds on. Iron Man grabs it from behind, gripping it tightly. with a mighty effort, He wrenches the rocket off it's course. Steering it from behind. He accelerates quickly, Flying straight up into the sky, towards the portal.]

[Vo] ''Stark, You know that's a one way trip? says Captain America

''[to Jarvis] ''Save the rest for return, J. says Iron Man

''Sir. Shall I call Miss Potts? says Jarvis

''You might as well says Iron Man

[Stark Jet]

[Pepper, along with her crew, watches on T.V, in horror. The destruction in New York. On the table, her cell is vibrating, with Tony's picture on it.]

[Helicarrier Bridge]

[Back in the bridge, every single agent holds their breath as They too watch Iron Man fly up into the portal.]

[Sky]

[Iron Man climbs higher and higher over the city, gaining speed, suddenly flings himself through the portal. Communications die. The Suit begins to freeze. Tony looks in horror.]

[Helicarrier Bridge]

[Every single agent cheers. Fury smiles. He tries to communicate with Tony. Nothing.]

[Space]

[An Armada. The Black sky is filled with what must be ninety ships in a vague cluster. Most of them hang still in the air. Some move swimmingly about. Iron Man let's go of the missile. it whistles off into the blackness as Iron Man idly falls back down the portal's opening. The Missile reaches the Main ship. The Main Ship implodes, causing the entire Armada to burst into a supernova, creating a spectacular heavenly display.]

[Manhattan]

[Suddenly all of the Chitauri Soldiers and Chitauri Leviathans keel over and begin to shake, then stops. They all fall over. The Avengers look up at their consultant, not sure if he'll make it through.]

[Stark Tower]

[Still holding the Sceptor in hand, Skyler shifts around, waiting.]

''Come on, Stark...says Skyler

[Manhatten]

[Thor, Black Widow and Captain America see the supernova coming towards them. Thor nods to Captain America]

''[to Skyler] ''Close it. says Captain America

[Stark Tower]

[Without Hesitating, Skyler pulls the sceptor out, the Tesseract turns off its energy beam. The Portal quickly closes. A Small figure is hurled backwards into the open now is closed portal. Iron Man. Plummeting to the earth.]

[Manhattan]

[Thor, Black Widow and Captain America watches as Iron Man continues to fall]

''Son of a gun! says Captain America

[Iron Man continues to fall as Thor begins to swing his Mjolnir around.] ''He's not slowing down. says Thor

[Just before Thor flies up to catch him. The Hulk snags Iron Man out of the air, both crashing and sliding down a building Hulk throws Iron Man off him. Thor, Captain America and Black Widow run over to him. Thor rips off Tony's helmet. He appears to be dead. They stand around not sure. Then...The Hulk yells in fury. The Noise startles Tony awake.]

''What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kiss me? says Tony

''We won says Captain America

'Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried Shawarma? There's a Shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wannt try it. says Tony

[Looking up at Stark Tower] We're not finished yet. says Thor

[Tony looks up at the Tower then sighs] ''And then Shawarma after. says Tony

[Stark Penthouse]

[Loki crawls onto the stair, looking beat up from what the Hulk did to him. He takes a few breathers, senses someone is behind him. He turns to find the Avengers staring at him, angry]

''If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink now. says Loki

[The Hulk snorts at him. Skyler sighs rolling her eyes at him]

[Central Park]

[The Avengers take Thor and Loki, who is handcuffed and muzzled, to a blocked area. Thor shakes hands with his team and gives Selvig a hug. Tony opens the Tesseract's case. Banner takes it out and places it inside a glass tube, held by Thor. Thor gives Loki the other end, who reluctantly takes it. The Asgardians leap into the energy beam. Gone. Then, one by one. The group splinters off, strolling into different directions. Banner climbs in with Tony in his sportscar. Steve rides away in his Harley. Natasha and Clint climb back into Shield cars. They all part. For now.]

[Shield Analytical Room]

[Fury is facing once more members of the World Security Council]

''Where are the Avengers? says World Security Council

''I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they've earned a leave of absense says Fury

''And the Tesseract? And Miss De Alboa says Security Council!#1

''The Tesseract is where it belongs; Out of our Miss De Alboa is going back home to London says Fury

''That's not your call to make to let her go. She is under survillence after what happened during New York says Security Council#2

''What she did was save our lives as much as the Avengers did. She managed to use her gifts to help us says Fury

''Even if she did help save lives. She could also be a threat one day and we can't risk her powers getting into the hands of Hydra or any other enemy out there. says Security Council#1

''She isn't a threat I promise you says Fury

''So you let her go and Thor took the Tesseract and the War Criminal Loki, who should be answering for his crimes? says Security Council#2

''Oh, I think he will be. says Fury

''I don't think you understand what you've started. Letting the Avengers loose on this world. They're dangerous. says World Security Council#1

''They surely are. And the Whole world knows it. Every world knows it. says Fury

''Was that the point of all this? A Statement? says Council#1

''A Promise says Fury

[Fury walks out, Towards the bridge where Agent Hill is waiting for him]

''Sir, how does it work now? They've gone their separate ways, some pretty extremely far. if we get into a situation like this again, what happens then? says Agent Maria Hill

''They'll come back. says Fury

''You really sure about that? says Agent Maria Hill

''I am says Fury

''Why? says Agent Maria Hill

''Because we'll need them to. says Fury

[Agent Hill turns around walking back to her station. Fury looks out of the Helicarrier smiling to himself.]


	8. Meeting Jane

**Meeting Jane Foster**

[The Story Begins in the past when Odin's Father, Bor, was King Of Asgard, and war was waged against the Dark Elves.]

''Long Before the Birth Of Light, There was darkness. And from that darkness, came the Dark Elves. Millenia Ago, most ruthless of their kind, Malekith, sought to transform our universe back into One of eternal night. Such Evil was possible through the power of the Aether, An ancient force of infinite destruction. The Noble Armies of Asgard, led by My father King Bor, waged a mighty war against these creatures. As the nine worlds converged above him, Malekith could at last unleash the Aether. But Asgard ripped the weapon from his grasp. Without it, The Dark Elves fell. With the Battle all but lost. Malekith sacrificed his own people, in a desperate attempt to lay waste to Asgard's army. Malekith was vanguished and the Aether was no more. Or so we were lead to believe. says Odin

[Present Day]

[Asgard]

[A Group of Asgard's soldier's were excorting Loki who has shackles on his hands and feet and that they were marching towards The AllFather to face punishment for his crimes upon Midgard.]

''Loki. says Frigga

''[He turns to his mother Queen Frigga and smiles a little] ''Hello Mother. Have I made you proud? says Loki

''Please, don't make this worse. says Frigga

''Define worse? says Loki

''Enough! I will speak to the prisoner alone. says Odin

[Frigga closes her eyes sadly then leaves the throne room. Loki steps forward and laughs]

''I really don't see what the fuss is about? says Loki

''Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes? Where ever you go there is war, Ruin and death. says Odin

''I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent God...Just like you. says Loki

''We are not Gods. We are born, we live, we die. Just as humans do. says Odin

''Give or take 5,000 years. says Loki

''All this because Loki desired...a throne. says Odin

''It is my birthright says Loki

''Your birthright...was to die! As a Child. Cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in you would not be here now to hate me. says Odin

''If I'm for the axe then for mercy's sake. Just swing it. It's not that I don't love our little talks it's just...I don't love them. says Loki

''Frigga is the only reason you're still alive, and you'll never see her again. You'll spend the rest of your days in the Dungeon. says Odin

''And what of Thor? You'll make that witless oaf King while I rot in chains? says Loki

''Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done. He'll bring order to the Nine realms and then, yes, He will be King. says Odin

[He waves for the Guards to take Loki away.]

[Earth]

[London]

[Skyler is sitting in a restaurant eating from her plate of Stuffed Ravoli and was writing in a Journal and drawing the Sceptor that she had found Years ago with her Parents who died during a attack from Hydra and When Loki came to Earth to take over as King did she discover from Director Fury of Shield that she was adopted and ever since then she has been working non stop for answers to where she truly came from. Just as she finished eating and that she closes her journal as a Waiter came over.]

''Anything else for you Miss De Alboa? Says Waiter

''Oh maybe another drink of Red Wine please says Skyler

''Okay I will be right back says Waiter

[He walks away as Skyler goes back to her sketch of the Sceptor when someone suddenly walks over to her table and sits down. Skyler looks at the girl who was around her age and that she has light brown hair and that she was neatly dressed. She clears her throat]

''Um Do I know you? says Skyler

''Oh No you don't me but I do know you. [She was excited looking at the young girl before her.] ''My Name Is Jane Foster and I'm a Astrophysists Scientist and I've been reading up on your work for years. says Jane

''Jane Foster...nice to meet you but I am about to leave to go home is there something you want? says Skyler

''You are Skyler De Alboa the Famous Archologist and Scientist as well and Found the Lost treasure of Isis and managed to help the Avengers save the world. I've been really needing to speak to you about my work and see if you can help me says Jane

''Help you? With what? says Skyler

''You remember that day a year ago in New Mexico when A Steal monster came to Earth to destroy us and then a friend of mine came from another place and You may know him as Thor and wonder if you can help me find him says Jane

''Thor...yes I've heard about that incedent and I've met him personally but I wouldn't know how to get in contact with him let alone help you find him. says Skyler

[A Woman approaches the table. Skyler looks to her ] ''I guess I will take that dessert to go please says Skyler

''Really, I'd love some too. says Darcy

''Oh Darcy Lewis...this is Skyler De Alboa [She looks at Darcy, who gives her a thumps up and mouths sweet] ''What are you doing here? says Jane

''[Darcy grabs a chair. takes a seat and starts buttering herself some bread.] ''Oh, hello. says Skyler

''Sup! [To Jane] ''So I show up for work at the lab-slash your mum's house, Fully expecting you to be moping around in your pajamas eating ice cream and obsessing about you know who...[Skyler nods her head, truly confused about what she is talking about] ''But your not! [Darcy looks at Jane's outfit] ''You're wearing lady clothes! You even showered didn't you? You smell good. says Darcy

''Is there a point to all of this? Because there really needs to be a point to all this says Jane

''Right. You know all that scientific equipment you don't look at anymore? [Darcy pulls a piece of equipment out of her pocket and passes it to Jane.] ''You might want to start looking at it again. This is the reason we came all the way out here to talk to Miss De Alboa for says Darcy

[Jane takes the equipment looking it over] ''It's malfunctioning says Jane

''That's what I said. [Jane thumps it on the table.] ''That's what I did! But you just done it a little more scientific. says Darcy

[Jane looks at Skyler as she passes it back to Darcy] ''I'm sure it's nothing. says Jane

''[Darcy looks at Jane to Skyler] ''Doesn't look like nothing. Kinda looks like the readings that Erik was rambling about [To Skyler] ''Our Friend Erik Selvig kinda went banana balls. says Darcy

''Wait Dr. Selvig...I've met him in New York and that he was almost killed there. says Skyler

''Yeah...he has been rambling on about things that are coming. says Jane

''Okay [Skyler looks at her watch then gets to her feet as the Waiter comes back with the wine but she shakes her head] ''I will just go ahead and pay for my meal and go says Skyler

''Alright...come on. says Waiter

[Skyler follows the waiter to the Casher where she pays for the meal then she leaves. She walks towards her Red car that she was renting while she is staying in London when Jane and Darcy runs after her.]

''Wait, Wait please says Jane

''What? I'm sorry that I can't help you find Thor I wish I could says Skyler

''Please everything that I've heard about you from Erik Selvig is really nice and I could really need your help with my research and finding out if I can find Thor...Please I will pay you says Jane

[Jane begins to take out her wallet but Skyler seeing how desperate Jane is sighs then takes her hands in hers stopping her.]

''There is no need to pay me. [She rolls her eyes] ''Fine, you can get in and tell me about the Equipment that you are researching with and maybe we can go from there says Skyler

''Thank you...[She gets into the passanger seat as Darcy gets in the back. Skyler gets in and starts driving when a guy pops out of her car. she gasps] ''Who's he? says Jane

''Yeah? [She looks at Jane and Darcy] ''Where did you come from? And how did you get into my car? says Skyler

''He's my intern. says Darcy

''You have an intern? says Jane

[She looks at Darcy]

''Oh, yeah. says Darcy

''Hello Doctor Foster. [To Skyler] ''Miss De Alboa...It's a great honor be working with ya. says Man

''Right...I have to call Eric. says Jane

[Looks down at his GPS Unit] ''Oops. take a right. [Skyler swings left into traffic] ''Left! says Intern

[Skyler swerves left into the next street] ''I have totally mastered Driving in London. says Skyler

[Jane reaches Eric's voicemail.] ''Hi Eric, it's me again. Where are you? I came here because you said you were on to something and then I found Skyler De Alboa and that you vanished. says Jane

[Skyler sighs to herself.] ''What have I gotten myself into? says Skyler

[Skyler, Darcy, Jane and The Intern arrive at an industrial area, She gets out of the car and approach a Deserted Factory]

''Come on this is exciting, Look the Intern is excited! says Darcy

''Ian. says Intern

''[to Jane] ''You want the phase meter? says Darcy

''No. says Jane

[To Ian as she throws him the car keys.] ''Bring the Phase Meter. The toaser looking thing. says Darcy

''I know what a Phase Meter is. says Ian

[Skyler walks ahead of them suddenly getting a icy feeling in her spin looking at Jane who is busy trying to look at her epuipment]

''Okay I am feeling bad vibes from this place. [To Jane] ''Are you reading that correctly says Skyler

''Yes...[She hears Darcy through the cell phone] ''How do I change the Ringtone on this thing? says Jane

''An Astrophysicist with three degrees should be able to change her own ring tone. says Darcy

''Why are you calling me? says Jane

''I didn't want to shout. Intern says this way. says Darcy

''Ian. My name's Ian says Ian

[They enter the factory. Disturbed by movement, birds swoop by and there is the sound of footsteps]

''I am not getting stabbed in the name of Science. says Darcy

[Skyler seeing the movement calls out] ''It's okay, you can come out. We aren't here to hurt anyone says Skyler

''[Three children step out as one whispers to the other Shh] ''Oh, they're kids. says Jane

''Are you the police? says Young girl

''No we're Scientists. [She looks at Darcy, Ian and then at Skyler] ''Me and Skyler is the other two isn't says Jane

''Thanks says Darcy

''We just found it. says Child2

''Will you show us? says Skyler

[The Kids lead them to a cement truck. A Boy touches his fingertip to it and it lifts into the air and starts slowly rotating. Skyler gasps]

''That doesn't seem right. says Darcy

[They ascend a stairwell. One of the kids picks up an old bottle and drops it over the edge. It falls but then disappears into thin air. ]

''Where'd it go? says Jane

''Oh my god...this can't be what I think it is [She looks at Jane then at the Equipment] ''May I see that for a second? says Skyler

''Yeah what's wrong? says Jane

''Nothing...[Jane gives her the Gadget and Skyler begins looking it over.] ''actually everything is crazy...This is a wormhole I can't believe that one is here says Skyler

''A Wormhole on earth says Darcy

''It's part of the Convergence when the Nine Planets are in line something like this happens says Skyler

''That's...That's incredible says Jane

[Jane picks up a can and drops it over the edge. It disappears, but doesn't return]

''What happened? says Jane

''Sometimes they come back, sometimes they don't says Young girl

''I wanna throw something! Jane, give me your shoe. says Darcy

[Jane takes the gadget from Skyler. The readings are going crazy.]

''I haven't seen readings like this since...Since...says Jane

''New Mexico? says Darcy

[Jane gives Darcy a disbelieving look and runs towards the next flight of stairs. Skyler worried follows her]

''Wait Jane...[Jane stops looking at her confused] ''You should be very careful these Wormholes are dangerous if we get caught in one...there is no telling where we might end up says Skyler

''I know I just need to get more readings from them. says Jane

[Jane continues up the stairs as Skyler following after her. Jane tracks the gadget's signal through the building. The Wind picks up and then Suddenly she is lifted and pulled towards doors Skyler runs after her and catches her arm trying to pull her back then she and Jane were both yanked into a strange dark place that is no longer a room within the building but rather a huge Dark Cavern. Skyler finds herself being lightly placed to her feet on the edge of a steep drop into nothingness...She looks at Jane who was scared and looking around.]

''Darcy! says Jane

[Jane turns and sees that they are both on a great stone platform. In The Middle is a large towering column with a red glow inside it. Jane approaches. Stamped into the ground it is a Bifrost marking. Something red is moving within the column. Tendrils float out, making an eery screeching sound as it begins to circle her body. Skyler seeing this makes a rash decision pulls Jane away from it pushing her down on the ground and then she suddenly gasps as something enters her body the red mist was flowing around and then goes into her. She falls unconscious to the ground. Jane shocked rushes over to her seeing she was out cold]

''Oh my god Skyler...wake up please says Jane

[She looks around pulling Skyler into her lap]


	9. The Aether

**The Aether**

[Deep Space]

[The Dark Elf Flagship, The Ark is awakening-Malekith waking along with it. He steps out onto a kind of balcony overlooking a huge amphitheatre where the reminder of his army are awakening from within their pods.]

''[In Elvish] ''The Aether awakens us. The Convergence returns. says Malekith

[On Asgard]

[Thor approaches Heimdall seeing the restored Observatory as Heimdall stands watch over the Universe]

''You're late. says Heimdall

''Merriment can sometimes be a heavier burden than battle. says Thor

''Then you're one of them incorrectly. says Heimdall

[Laughs] ''Perhaps. How fare the stars? says Thor

''Still shining. From here I can see nine realms and ten trillion souls [Heimdall drives his sword into the control panel in the center of the observatory. He looks to Thor.] ''You recall what I told you of the convergence? says Heimdall

''Yes. The alignment of the worlds. It approaches, doesn't it? says Thor

''The Universe hasn't seen this marvel since before my watch began. Few can sense it, except for your new friend on Earth [Thor is confused] ''Miss Skyler De alboa that one that helped you capture Loki...She can somehow sense things not of this world even fewer can see it. but while it's effects can be dangerous, it is truly beautiful. says Heimdall

''I see nothing says Thor

''Or perhaps, that is not the beauty you seek? says Heimdall

[Laughs for a moment] ''How is she? says Thor

''She's quite clever, your mortal. She has managed to find Skyler De Alboa and she is helping Jane study the Convergence as well even...says Heimdall

[He stops when he sees something. Thor is concerned] ''What? says Thor

''I can't see them...says Heimdall

[Dark World]

[Skyler is in another place floating amid the Aether. When she wakes, she's back in the building, lying with her head in Jane's lap who suddenly gasps slowly helping her to her feet.]

''Oh my god Skyler are you alright? says Jane

''Yes but what happened? says Skyler

''I don't know we disappeared into this mysterious tunnel and I was about to have something go inside me when you pulled me away to safety but You got hit with it instead...[Jane stops looking Skyler over seeing a change as happened to her new friend.] ''Skyler...what has happened to you? says Jane

''I don't understand? says Skyler

[Jane pulls out a mirror from her bag and shows it to her. Skyler gasps when she sees that her Dark brown hair is a now thick black color with blue streaks going through it and it was longer to her waist and that she had a diamond pendant on her forehead and she touches it with wonder looking at Jane]

''Whoa...we need to get back to Darcy says Jane

[They run out of the building to see Darcy talking to the Police]

''Jane! Skyler! thank god where the hell were you? says Darcy

''Tell me you didn't call the police? says Jane

''Well what was I supposed to do? says Darcy

''Not call the police? says Jane

''I've been freaking out says Darcy

''You call the cops, they call the feds. Next thing you know we have Shield crawling all over area 51-ing the place. says Jane

''Jane! says Darcy

''We had a stable gravitational anomaly! We had unimpeded access! Our only competition was ten years old! says Jane

''Jane! You and Skyler have been gone for five hours says Darcy

''What? says Skyler

[They stare at each other as Darcy looks at Skyler seeing the change and was in awe touching her thich long black hair]

''What happened to you? says Darcy

I don't know? says Skyler

[It begins to rain but they realise the rain is not falling on them.]

''That's weird says Darcy

[Jane is holding out her hand but no rain is falling on them. She looks to her left and sees Thor standing meters away, staring at her. She walks to him. The Rain falls on Darcy and Skyler as Jane moves away.]

''Really...says Skyler

''Typical says Darcy

[Skyler follows Jane over to Thor who's eyes continue to look at Jane]

''Jane...says Thor

[Jane slaps Thor across the face.] ''Sorry, I just need to make sure you were real. It's been a very strange day. says Jane

''I am. Jane I...says Thor

[Jane slaps him again] ''Where were you? says Jane

''Where were you? Heimdall could not see you or Skyler. says Thor

''I was right here where you left me. I was waiting, and then I was crying, and then I went out looking for you...You said you were coming back! says Jane

''I know. I know. But the Bifrost was destroyed. The Nine Realms erupted into choas, wars were raging, marauders were pillaging...I had to put an end to the slaughter. says Thor

''As excuses go, it's not...terrible. But I saw you on Tv. With Skyler, you were...you were in New York! says Jane

''Jane I fought to protect you from the dangers of this world but...I Was wrong. I was a fool. But I believe that fate bought us together. Jane I don't know where you were or what happened. But I do know this...says Thor

[Swooning] ''What? says Jane

''I know says Thor

''You do? says Jane

''Do what? says Thor

''What? says Jane

[They lean in towards each other, but as they're to kiss. Darcy runs over with Skyler]

''Hey! Is this you? says Darcy

[She indicates the rain, which Thor instantly stops.] ''Uh, we're kinda in the middle of something here. says Jane

''Um, I'm pretty sure we are getting arrested. says Skyler

''[to Thor] ''Hold that thought says Jane

[Turning to Thor] ''Look at you. Still all muscly and everything! How's space? says Darcy

''Space is fine. says Thor

[Thor turns to look at a very wet Skyler who's appearance has changed and was about to say something when the police comes up to them]

''Excuse me! says Jane

''Are you Jane Foster? says Police

''Yes. says Jane

''Do you know this man? says Policeman

[The Policeman gestures to Ian, who's being patted down against a cop car.]

''He's my intern. My Inter's Intern. says Jane

''This is private property and you're trespassing, the lot of you. [He begins to walk towards Skyler who suddenly comes up to them] ''You'll all have to come with me. says Policeman

[The cop reaches out to take Skyler's arm, a burst of Aether explodes from within her and blasts everyone backwards. Thor shield Darcy and Jane then runs over to Skyler who is lying on the ground.]

''Skyler! Skyler! are you alright? says Thor

[Thor helps Skyler to her feet. Seeing she was pale as Jane wonders over to them.]

''What just happened? says Jane

''[Policmen points his gun at Skyler who was worriedly looking at them.] ''Place your hands on your heads, Step back! says Policeman

''This woman is unwell. says Thor

''She's dangerous. says Policeman

''So am I. says Thor

[into his radio] ''Requesting armed response officers to the scene! says Policeman

[Skyler groans as Thor suddenly picks her up then placing his arm around Jane's waist]

''Hold On Skyler...Jane says Thor

''What are you doing? says Skyler

''We need to get you some help Lady Skyler says Thor

[Thor looks up into the sky. The Bifrost opens and beams them up. Darcy steps over the smouldering imprint it left on the ground, and looks up]

''Oh Crap! says Darcy

[Heimdall's Observatory]

[Thor, Jane and Skyler travel through the Bifrost, to Asgard. From the Observatory, Heimdall watches their entrance. Skyler bends over almost getting sick from the trip through the Bifrost. Thor places his hand on her shoulder.]

''It will be alright Skyler...traveling the Bifrost is always differecult for first timer's says Thor

[She looks at Jane then at Heimdall]

''Hi says Jane

''Welcome to Asgard. says Heimdall

[Heimdall turns his gaze to Skyler like he alread knew what she was which has her confused as Thor helps her and Jane through the hallways]

[Svartalfheim]

[Malektih looks over the desolate remains of his homeland, drops to his knees and picks up a handful of dirt. Algrim approaches.]

''[in Elvish] ''Look at my legacy. Algrim. I barely remember the time before light. says Malekith

[Algrim places a hand on Malekith's shoulder] ''Our survival will be your legacy. says Algrim

''The Asgardians will suffer as we have suffered. I will reclaim the Aether. I will restore our world and I'll put an end to this poisonous world. says Malekith

[Asgard]

[Skyler is lying on a table, an energy field of some kind around her. She is surrounded by Asgard's physcian, Eir, stands beside her, alongside her assistants. They study the energy field to try and deteremine the cause of her change and Illness. Jane points to the thick mass of it floating above her.]

''What's that? says Jane

''Don't touch anything says Eir

[Skyler looks at Eir] ''What's going on? Why do I look like this? says Skyler

''It seems you have Royality in your blood which the Diamond tear drop on your forehead tells us so...Only the AllFather can tell you more...says Eir

''Whatever is making her ill. is not of Earth. What is it? says Thor

''We do not know. But she will not survive the amount of energy surging within her. She is lucky whatever being she has become will shield it for a while but not much longer. says Eir

''[Still curious about the energy field] ''That's a quantum field generator, isn't it? says Jane

''It's a Soul Forge. says Eir

''Does a Soul Forge transfer molecular energy from one place to another? says Jane

''[Looks impressed] ''Yes says Eir

''[Quietly to Thor] ''Quantum Field Genertor says Jane

[Thor smiles affectionately. Skyler sighs just studying the Energy field when she hears a door open and an old man dressed in royal armor and he has a gold eyepatch on his eye comes over to them.]

''My words are mre noises to you that you ignore them completely? says Odin

''She's ill says Thor

''She is mortal [He stops himself seeing Skyler for the first time stunned as he touches the gem on her forehead.] ''Wait, you are not mortal? [He looks at her features] ''You have the Royal seal of Enchancia but I Thought that bloodline has been lost forever. says Odin

''Enchanica that Lost Kingdom that once thrived under the Gentle ruler Queen Serefina who was also an Empress and Goddess says Thor

''Yes the last time I've ever saw her kind was when after you were born Thor and that Enchancia was being destroyed by the Frost Giants and Fire Giants...says Odin

''Wait what does that make Skyler? Is she mortal? says Jane

[Odin looks at Jane] ''No she is not...She is a Elf and their long lost Princess of that realm who was once thought to be lost when Queen Serefina escaped that Kingdom after being forced out by the battle against evil...[to Thor] ''And you found her on Earth? says Odin

''Actually...I thought she was just a mortal with special gifts that helped me and others protect Earth from Loki says Thor

''I remember you mentioned her when you came bringing back Loki to us...[to Skyler] ''So you helped my son bring Loki back home? says Odin

''Yes actually I did but with a lot of work says Skyler

''She may stay and we will see what we can do about her illness [to Jane] ''But the other girl must go...She does not belong here in Asgard anymore than a goat belongs at a banquet table. says Odin

[Jane looks at him in disbelief] ''Did he just...who do you think you are? says Jane

''I am Odin. King of Asgard. Protector of the Nine Realms says Odin

''Oh. well. I'm...says Jane

''I know very well who you are, Jane Foster. says Odin

[turns to Thor smiling.] ''You told your dad about me? says Jane

''Father something's within Miss Skyler. Something that I have not seen. says Thor

''We will help her Son, but Guards! Take Miss Jane Foster back to Midgard says Odin

[The Guards approach Jane who is sitting next to Skyler. Thor steps forward]

''No I wouldn't...[The Aether zaps the soldiers] ''Go near her. Skyler are you alright? says Thor

[Odin steps forward and runs his hand over Skyler's arm. As he does so, her skin glows red.]

''It's impossible says Odin

''The Infection. It's defending her? says Asgardian Healer

''No. It's defending itself. says Thor

''Come with me. says Odin

[Odin leads Skyler, Jane and Thor through the Hall of Science; a Huge cavernous chamber, at the center of which is Yggdrasil, the World tree. They enter the palace Library.]

''There are relics that predate the universe itself. What lies within Miss Skyler's body appears to be one of them. The Nine Realms are not eternal. They had a dawn, as they will have a dusk. But before that dawn the dark forces, The Dark Elves, reigned absolute and unchallenged. says Odin

[Odin carefully opens an ancient, beautifully illuminated book and selects a page. As Thor reads from it, the illustration moves.]

''Before the eternal night, the Dark Elves come to steal away your light. These were the stories mother told us as children. says Thor

''Their leader, Malekith, made a weapon out of that darkness, it was called the Aether. While the other relics often appear as stones, the Aether is fluid and ever changing. It changes matter into dark matter, and seeks out host bodies, drawing strength from their life force. Malekith sought to use the Aether's power to return the universe to one of darkness. But, after eternities of bloodshed, My father Bor finally triumphed; ushering in a peace that lasted thousands of years. says Odin

''What happened? says Jane

''[He looks at Skyler who was listening to him speak and then looks at the book reading the stories from it when she sees something in the book that looks familiar]

''He killed them all. says Odin

''Are you certain? The Aether was said to have been destroyed with them, and yet here it is. says Thor

''The Dark Elves are dead. says Odin

''Does your book happen to mention how to get it out of me? says Skyler

''No. It does not. says Odin

[Skyler touches a image of a Woman that was wearing a Royal armor that had the colors Blue, White and Silver and on the woman's head was a Ancient Headdress of The Sun and The Moon. Skyler seeing the Sceptor in her hands was surprised and then begins to search her bag and pulls out the Scepter she found with her parents.]

''I can't believe it. The Sceptor that Me and My Parents found when I was ten. [She looks at Odin who sees the Sceptor walks over to her staring at it then looks at her.] ''it's in the book as well as what happened to Enchancia. says Skyler

''The Sceptor of Enchancia once wielded by the Empress and Elf Queen Serephina. [Odin begins reading the story As Skyler begins to see the story in her mind.]

[Years Ago]

[A Realm was filled with Peace and beauty. The Crystal Palace and Forests gleamed with the Magic Crystals and Gems guarding the Realm with an ancient Barrier. Children has always played in the Forests and trees feeling like they were one with it and that the trees were so tall that even the Elves can live in them. It was also a place of learning and each people had their own lives to live. The Most powerful and beautiful of the Realm was the Queen Serefina who was just appointed Queen from her Mother a year ago when she passed from a illness and that it was time for her to rule in her place. Not long after she became Queen is when she met a Man she fell in love with Mikael King of The Shadow Realm who was very handsome with a hair black as Ebony and his eyes were blue and in his hand was A Staff and he was wearing the Emblem of his people which graces Skyler's forehead. The New Queen and King Mikael were married just a few months of courtship Then a year has gone by and the Young Queen was unable to bare a child until somehow she woke up one day and she found out she was with Child a Miracle and it was the news that the realm has been waiting for Hope for a New Heir to the throne to take The Queen's place when she dies one day. On The Night of her birth Queen Serefina managed to throw a party to celebrate the New Princess's birth. King Mikael walks outside to the Huge balcony over looking the vast Kingdom where Crowds of people in the city watch as Mikael lifts his new born daughter in the air for all to see and everyone cheered for them. King Mikael then lays his precious daughter in his arms and he sweeps his thumb over her forehead where a Small Tear drop pendent was and he kisses it. When a Huge blast came from Outside the City Barrier. Serefina and Mikael concerned turns to see Fire spreading and hitting the barrier that somehow managed to break it. Mikael Afraid places his daughter into her mother's arms and taking Serefina in his arms.]

''My Love. We are being attacked and it seems what I fear has come. Fire Giants have pentrated our defenses. says Mikael

''But I thought they couldn't touch the Barrier's of our power? says Serefina

''They didn't but someone must have betrayed us. says Mikael

''What have to fight them in whatever means necessery says Serefina

[Mikael sighs placing a kiss on her forehead then turns as someone lands behind them in a blast of light. A Fire Giant stands over them smiling in victory.]

''Your Kingdom is about to be destroyed. [To Serefina] ''You had no idea who you were marrying into did you? says Fire Giant

''How dare you attack us! says Serphina

''Not from a lack of trying I assure you. So many years trying to break your defenses and no chance of succeding until now. The Hearing the Shadow King decides to marry and produce an Heir so that this realm can continue to thrive. [He raises his hand looking at the small child with a snarl.] ''There is a Betrayer who saw the future of your realm...This Kingdom will burn and your children dead at my feet. The Fire Giants will become the New Master's of Magic says Fire Giant King

''No...[Mikael turns to Serefina running with her through the hallways of the palace until he urges her to the Crystal Air ships where a Small Craft is waiting] ''My love You need to escape while I can get a force to take care of these Fire Giants. We can withstand them as long as our Young ones get away from them. says Mikael

''I can't leave you to fight them alone. I am Enchancia's Queen and Must defend her like I promised my mother. says Serefina

''You need to live for our Child. She will need you in the end to teach her the ways of our magic. She has part of me and part of you. Half Elf, Half Shadow Witch...One day she will become Our New Queen says Mikael

[Serefina was crying wondering where it all went wrong and knew that it was someone in their inner circle who has betrayed them and then she turns to Mikael in deteremation. She then looks down at her precious daughter just so small touches her face.]

''It is my duty to protect Enchanica no matter the costs. We have sacrificed so much to have this peace and happiness finally and now A Betrayer in our mists has managed to take that away from us. [She kisses her small child] ''Oh precious one I wish I didn't have to leave you...but I must My Little Zelda Princess of Enchanica [to Mikael] ''I will take her to safety and then Return to fight by your side and together we will protect our home. says Serefina

[Mikael shakes his head and pulls his beloved wife in his arms and his child kissing them both then Serefina pulls away and rushes towards a Crystal Ship and it suddenly disappears.]

[Hidden Cove]

[Serefina's Ship orbs out of the Shield and into a small cove that has an Ocean as far as the eye can see and then looks up at the sky when a Beam of light slams to the ground near her and she turns to see two men One wearing all gold armor and he was wearing a Horn helmet and wielding a huge Sword and next to him was an older man with a beard and a Eyepatch on his eye. She recoginzes him as The AllFather and smiles]

''AllFather...You came? says Serefina

''My Queen Serefina. Heimdall has seen what is going on in Enchancia and it seems that your people are being attacked by Fire Giants and that they mean to destroy everything in their path. They want your secrets to making a Powerful Barrier. says Odin

''I figure that is what they want. I am the only one who can wield such a gift. Energy Shields aren't easy to make just by anyone. You have to be born with it. [She looks down at her child] ''My daughter will one day have that gift and I can't let anyone get their hands on that power and I must put my child before my life...[She walks to the Allfather who touches the child on the head seeing the dark hair reminding him of his second son Loki who has hair just like this one.] ''Please AllFather is there someway that you can send her to some place safe? She is my world and is just born and already she is in danger. My husband is building an army to battle with the Fire Giants. Whatever it takes My little Zelda needs to be safe says Serefina

[Odin looks at the small child then takes her in his arms where she coos up at him and he smiles seeing that she was a beautiful child and that he knew that he couldn't ignore that Someone needed his help expecially from an Ally of All The realms. He bows to her seeing that she was pained to give her child up.]

''I will honor your wishes My lady. This child will find a home to keep her safe and that her name will be changed so nobody will now who she is or what she is. And Your Kingdom will not fight alone, I will stand with you. [To Heimdall] ''Let's go Heimdall we have much to do says Odin

[Serefina looks at Odin smiling grateful as tears fall from her eyes then she kisses her daughter one more time then in a blinding light she disappears. Odin sighs then turns with Heimdall leaving the Realm Of Enchancia.]

[Present]

[Asgard]

[Skyler is stunned hearing the story from Odin and that she was silently crying realising that she was the small child that he was speaking of and that her Mother was Queen Serefina of Enchancia who was also known as Isis on Earth and all this time never knew it. Thor and Jane were silent after hearing the story then Odin sighs then with a thump of his Sceptor guards enter the Room.]

''We have found Enchancia's Lost Princess but I regert that I must do this in order to keep our realm safe as well as Lady Skyler...[to the Guards] ''I must place her in the dungeons until we find a way to get the Aether out of her says Odin

''Wait Father? She is innocent of any wrong doing? says Thor

''I know and wouldn't want her to be placed in a place that she doesn't deserve to be but It is for her protection as well as ours. [To Skyler] ''My dear I wish there was someway I knew to help get that Aether out of you until I do The Dungeons will have to do for now as Protection says Odin

[Skyler sighs sadly then Odin nods at the guards as they urge her out of the room and through the dark corridors. Thor turns to his father.]

''Why not just let her stay in a comfortable room of her own and make sure that nothing harms her? says Thor

''I have my reasons Thor. I will make it where she will be comfortable while she is down there. says Odin

[On The Dark Elf Ark,]

[Malekith speaks with Algrim]

''The worlds are nearly aligned. says Algrim

''You will be the last of the Kursed. says Malekith

''Let my life be sacrificed. It is no les than our people did, or you have done. says Algrim

''[Malekith stabs Algrim in the stomach. He presses his forehead against Algrim's]

''You will become darkness. Cursed to this existence until it consumes you. [Malekith places a gem that looks like molten lava into the wound. It is with this gem that Algrim will transform into Kurse.] ''Until then, no power our enemies possess can stop you. says Malekith

''I will tear down their defences and ensure your return to a universe reborn. says Algrim

[Another Dark Elf brings forward a horned mask for Algrim to wear as a Marauder disguise and a fleet of Harrow Ships, the Dark Elves smaller spacecraft, depart from the Ark.]

[Asgard]

[The Bifrost Opens. Fandral and Volstagg lead a group of shackled prisoners through the Observatory and into the Dungeons. Among them is Algrim. With his Marauder disguise, he is able to slip past Heimdall's watchful eyes.]

''Acting as caretakers to these scoundrels is beneath us. says Volstagg

''Oh please, if they were beneath you my rotund friend, they'd all be dead. says Fandral

[Skyler is walking behind the guards in charge of leading her to the dungeons which was nothing but a Lone dark place that had thousands of prisoners in Blocks like cages with An Energy beam covering the walls to make it where They can't escape. She sees the Marauders watching as she passes and they were making disgusting sounds and eyeing her as the Guards places her in a empty cell. She turns to watch as they place a energy beam over it. The Marauder's across from her were whistling at her.]

''Aren't you a pretty Young thing? I've never seen such lovely skin in years says Marauder

[She rolls her eyes turning away to walk to the other side looking around to the other Prisoners when she sees a Man alone in a cell with his back to her and when he heard the commotion of when the guards brought her in He turns towards her and she was stunned to see who it is. Loki.]

[Loki watches more prisoners file past and then turns to the other cell blocks and sees Skyler. He was stunned never thought to ever see the girl again after what happened On Midgard.]

''It can't be...What are you doing here? says Loki

''Whoa...I am defently dreaming and need to wake up. says Skyler

''Answer me, Why are you here and not just here, here but Asgard? says Loki

[He walks slowly towards his cell walls careful not to touch the barrier as he looks her over seeing something was different about her.]

''Well a month has passed since the New York attack and pretty much everything was going alright in my life...until I met Jane Foster...She came to me to help her look for Thor then she managed to find this empty Warehouse where she got into trouble, then my foolish self took the attack that was meant for her and now Thor came to Earth and brought me and Jane to Asgard. Odin manages to find out what's inside me and now I was sent down here for my protection he says. says Skyler

''What did you find? says Loki

''Something called the Aether that was once used by a race called...Dark Elves says Skyler

''The Aether was once to be lost after the battle between Dark Elves and Odin's Father Bor banished the Aether somewhere on your planet it seems...So Thor's woman Jane got mixed up in it and she dragged you along with her? says Loki

''Yes.. says Skyler

[She slowly sits down on the empty floor of the cell and places her arms around her knees. Loki was looking her over seeing so much has changed about her and that she had a mysterious tear drop pendent on her forehead.]

''Something happened to you? [She looks at him] ''When the Aether attached itself to you? You've changed? says Loki

''Oh...I just managed to find out my true Bloodline and that I never belonged on Earth at all. says Skyler

[Before she can finish her explantion Loki stiffens when a woman appears in the girl's cell and that she was his mother Frigga Queen Of Asgard. Skyler seeing her suddenly gets to her feet.]

''Forgive me my child. [Frigga had clothes in her arms and looks the girl over in surprise] ''My Name is Frigga and Queen Of Asgard. My husband told me about you and what happened to you says Frigga

''Yeah...I finally found what I've been looking for this entire time. My real Parents and that I'm not from Midgard...[Loki surprised turns to Skyler intrigued to know more about her.] ''My real mother was once Queen Of Enchancia and that My Father was King Mikael of the Shadow Realm...He was a Sorcerer I guess and that he met my mother, they fell in love and married, then they had me and not long after I was born The Kingdom of Enchancia was destroyed by Fire Giants. Odin was the one who placed me on Earth to find a place I can be safe and happy. [She brushes her hand through her hair looking at Frigga as she begins to wave her hand] ''I'm stuck here now and don't know if I will even survive because of this thing inside me [Frigga looks at the girl seeing that she was looking sad and so she waves her hand and a Couch appears that has pillows and blankets on it. Then she places Skyler's bag on the table and some books that she brought with her. Skyler seeing the magic coming from Frigga gasps]''Oh you can do magic? says Skyler

''Yes who do you think taught My Youngest son his Magic? says Frigga

''Oh...Wow thanks for giving me all this but are you sure this is alright? What about the AllFather? says Skyler

''He is the one who sent me down here to make you feel comfortable while you are here says Frigga

''I just want to go back home says Skyler

''I am sorry my dear until My husband and son finds a way to get the Aether out of you. I am afraid you are stuck here but don't worry I will visit you to keep you company says Frigga

''I apprecite that your highness says Skyler

[Frigga smiles then seeing that she has managed to place everything in the cell for the girl to use then she decides to visit her son while she was down here.]


	10. Dark Elves

**Dark Elves Attack**

[Asgard Prison]

[Skyler is sitting down on the chair that The Queen brought for her and was drawing inside a sketch book and seeing Frigga talking to Loki who seemed angry and stressed.]

''Odin continues to bring me new friends [He looks over at Skyler who was drawing something in her book. He smiles a little.] ''Even managed to bring me a old companion that I met on Earth. How thoughtful says Loki

''The books I sent, do they not interest you? says Frigga

''Is that how I am to while away eternity? Reading? says Loki

''I've done everything in my power to make you comfortable says Frigga

''Have you? Does Odin share your concern? [She didn't say anything.] ''Does Thor? It must be so inconvenient, them asking after me day and night. says Loki

''You know full well that your actions brought you here says Frigga

''My actions? [He smiles sarcastally pacing the room to stand at the wall of the cell looking over at Skyler] ''I was merely giving truth to the lie That I've been fed my entire life. That I was born to be King. says Loki

''A King? A True King admits his faults. What of the lives you took on Earth? says Frigga

[Skyler looks up at Queen Frigga's mention of earth] ''A Mere handful compared to the number that Odin has taken himself says Loki

''Your father-says Frigga

[Losing his temper] ''He's not my father! says Loki

''Then am I not your mother? says Frigga

[Loki hesitates, realising that to deny Odin as his father, he must also deny Frigga.] ''You're not says Loki

[Frigga forces a smile, but there are tears in her eyes. She steps closer to Loki.]

''Huh. Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself. says Frigga

[Loki looks regretful. Shaking his head, he steps towards Frigga and moves to place his hands up her upturned palms. She slowly dissolves at his touch, she is only an astral projection. Loki looks down and closes his eyes, clearly affected. Skyler sighs placing aside her Sketch Book and takes a small hand mirror and touches her face and the tear drop Emblem on her forehead and pulling her hair aside to see she has small pointed ears. She begins tracing her fingers on the table where her sketch book is as Loki curiously watches what she is doing and that the area where she was tracing her fingers around begins to glow and then she places her hand inside Loki stunned then smiles.]

''What are you doing? says Loki

[Skyler takes her hand out of the small portal she made and sees that it disappeared and then she looks over at Loki.]

''Um...nothing really just getting bored so I needed to distract myself says Skyler

''What you did was actually impressive. I've never came across someone that can do magic like you can. It takes a beginner forever to learn such skills...How did you learn how to do it? says Loki

''I really didn't have anyone to teach me. [Loki was surprised hearing how sad she sounded but she covered it up as she stands up and begins to move around the cell.] ''My Foster Parents that took me in were only spying on me and taking care of me for Shield and that they were doing tests on me that I didn't know anything about and they knew that I had some gifts but there are ones that are too dangerous for anyone to know and I think you witnessed one of them on Earth when you tried to take over says Skyler

''You can create Energy barriers. I remember You and Thor thwarted my attempts at every turn but I have to admit I admire what you achieved with such limited abilites and I would like to learn more about them. says Loki

''Why? [She stops looking at him curiously] ''Ever since we met all you've done was try and destroy me and everything on earth? So why? says Skyler

''Maybe I am curious about you and that we are alike in some ways. says Loki

[He continues to stare over at her and she does the same.]

[Asgard]

[Jane And Thor are strolling around the waterfront at the edge of the palace. Jane now wears Asgardian attire.]

''I can't believe I'm walking around free while Skyler is in the dungeons. [To Thor] ''You have to ask your father to let her roam free...She doesn't deserve what happened to her...It's because of me the Aether is inside her...I would have had it in me if it wasn't for her pulling me away in time. says Jane

[Thor surprised takes Jane's shoulders in his hands] ''Wait are you saying that you were near the Aether and almost got infected but Skyler shielded you? says Thor

''Yes, I put her at risk all because I wanted to find you soo bad...[She looks guilty at Thor] ''All this is my fault...When you came for me and Skyler, you knew we were in trouble. says Jane

''When Heimdall lost sight of you both. You were no longer on Earth. says Thor

''Well how is that possible? says Jane

''I believe you were and you weren't [They take a seat on a bench. As Thor explains, he takes Jane's hands in his own and presses their palms together.] ''The Nine Realms travel within Yggdrasil, orbiting Midgard in much the way your planets orbits the Sun. Every five thousand years the worlds align perfectly and we call this the Convergence. During the Time the borders between worlds become blurred. It's possible you and Skyler found one of these points. We are lucky that it remained open. Once the worlds pass out of alignment the connection is lost. says Thor

[Thor shifts his hands to symbolise the breaking of the alignment between the worlds, then leans in to kiss Jane.]

''I like the way you explain things. What will happen to Skyler? says Jane

''I'll find a way to save her, Jane. says Thor

''Your father said there was-says Jane

'''My father doesn't know everything. says Thor

''Don't let him hear you say that. says Frigga

[Thor and Jane turn, surprised by Frigga's approach.]

''Jane Foster, please meet Frigga, Queen Of Asgard. My mother. says Thor

[Startled, Jane drops Thor's hands and distances herself from him, embarrassed.]

''Hi says Jane

[Asgard Prison cell.]

[Skyler is lying in her bed, tossing and turning in her sleep when she sees something in her dream that seemed so real.]

 _[The Image of a Huge black ship enters Asgard and somehow pentrates the barrier and Heimdall's vision and then the Black ship begins spawning other smaller ships and they were attacking Asgard and that the Soldiers of Asgard were shooting at them from the Palace walls. Then the vision changes to The Queen Frigga who was fighting a mysterious looking Man and he was pale with Elf ears and that he was wearing black armor and then a Huge monster appears behind her and stabs her in the back...Thor rushes in screaming throwing Mjonir at the two escaping Elves but it never hits them as they reach their ship and disappears. Odin walks in staring at the scene in front of him and his beloved Queen dead in his son's arms.]_

[She wakes up with a gasp sitting up seeing that she was laying on the Sofa bed that the Queen Gave her and that she was still in the prison cell and that she was wearing a long pale blue gown that had no sleeves it looked like a toga except it had the sleeves on her shoulders and that she puts on her Matching Robe to go with it. She just couldn't go back to sleep after such a dream and then brushing her now thick long blue black hair and then sits back on the bed. In his Cell Loki is lying on his bed, bored, throwing an empty cup into the air and catching it.]

[Meanwhile, in a cell he shares with other prisoners, Algrim removes the gem from his stomach and crushes it in his palm. His whole body starts to shake as molten heat radiates up his arm and throughout his body. His cell mates panic, and begin shouting for help while banging their fists against their cell's energy shield. Hearing the commotion, Skyler rises from her bed as well as Loki who looks over at her who shrugs. The heat that consumes Algrim grows so intense, it emit an explosive wave of heat so powerful, his fellow inmates are incinerated. His armor clothing and horned mask have become fused to his body like a skin. He has transformed into Kurse. Using the head of one screaming inmate who survived the blast, Kurse now smashes his wave through the energy shield. An Alarm is sounded through the palace. Two Einherjar within the dungeon rush to stop him, but he lifts them by their throats and roasts them with his molten hot hands. He then proceeds to release the other prisoners. Beyond the Dungeon, Einherjar run to pick up their swords and shields. With prisoners pouring past like rats, Kurse approaches Loki's cell, the last in the row. Loki has been watching the prison break with cautious curiosity. As Kurse stands on the other side of the barrier, Loki gives him a long, predatory stare. Kurse turns away to approach Skyler's cell she was shocked at how terrible this thing looked as it walks up the steps towards her and seeing what she is he places his hand out towards her and that was when Skyler gasps seeing the vision again in her mind and that this is the creature that managed to kill the Queen she turns away to find her bag as Kurse leaves. Loki offers some parting advice.]

''You might want to take the stairs to the left. says Loki

[Kurse stops, considers Loki's words and turns to the left. Skyler making sure that she has privacy behind a screen she places her clothes back on. Black Leggings, blue long sleeve shirt with a armor corset and that there was arm greives then finding her bag she places it on her shoulder then she takes out her Mother's sceptor. Loki turning to see what she was doing grew still seeing that she still carried her sceptor.]

''I don't know what's going on but I need to get out of this cell...[She looks at Loki desperately] ''You're mother is in terrible danger...says Skyler

[He grew alarmed walking towards the cell energy beam in a demanding voice] ''What have you seen? Tell Me! says Loki

''I thought it was a nightmare and I saw Black Ships entering Asgard and they were attacking The Palace defenses and then another vision appeared and I saw that thing that escaped kill her from behind...I need to get out and help her before that happens says Skyler

[She makes the Sceptor grow taller and then with a yell slams the sceptor into the Energy barrier and then a hole appears in the side of it then she climps through and runs down the steps then runs up the steps to Loki's cell he was eyeing her suddenly as she prepares to open the cell walls.]

''If you can help me find where she is I can help save her that the future I just saw can be prevented...Will you help me or not? says Skyler

[Loki sighs turning his back not showing her his Mischief smile then turning back to her nodding for her to release him]

''I will help you save my mother...but are you sure that you would take the risk of releasing me...because I am not to be trusted says Loki

''I don't trust you I'm not stupid Loki...but You love your mother despite of you not being born of her womb...If you love her enough you will help me save her says Skyler

[Loki stares seriously at her then closes his eyes knowing that she was right.] ''Okay I will help you find my mother so you can help her but I will help her too...I will not let her die [She sighs in relief and then with a yell she slams the end of her sceptor into Loki's cell and a boom is heard as a hole appears in the side of the cell and then he steps through it laughing in joy as she backs away as he steps down from the stairs.] ''I can't believe you actually did it. says Loki

''Okay...now please take me to your mother before it's too late says Skyler

[She watches his clothes change from his comfortable clothes to his Green, Gold and Silver clothes that he wore before he was captured by the Avengers. He walks ahead of her and she follows wondering if what she just did was the right thing to do.]

[Palace]

[Thor, Jane and Frigga hears the alarm go off that was coming from the Prisons]

''The Prison. says Frigga

''Loki says Thor

''Go, I'll look after her. says Frigga

[Thor sheds his cloak as he runs to the balcony, leaps from the edge and catches Mjolnir in the air as it hurtles past.]

[In The Dungeons, Fandral and Volstagg have joined the Einherjar Warriors to battle the escaping Marauders.]

''It's as if they resent being in prison! says Fandral

''There's no pleasing some creatures! Says Volstagg

[As Soldiers and Prisoners battle Skyler runs into the middle of the fighting to look around for the Large Creature that escaped and managed to let all the prisoners out. She ducks when Volstagg throws a Marauder over her shoulder and then she looks back at him as one of the Marauder's seeing her grabs a hold of her around the waist. She cries out.]

''Ahh...you are the girl they placed in the cells eariler...I am going to have fun with you says Marauder

''Not [She struggles pulling out her arms] ''Going to Happen...says Skyler

[She slams her elbows into his stomach causing him to bend over then she kicks him across the face then she faces other Marauders who surround her and then she smiles then taking her Sceptor using it to jump over them and then using the Sceptor's energy and slams them into the wall behind them. Volstagg and Fandral were looking impressed.]

''Hmm...Not bad says Fandral

''Uh who is this girl? says Volstagg

''No time to talk...I need to find the Queen... says Skyler

[She runs through the door ways only to run with more Prisoners and they were all battling and getting in her room then hears a boom as Loki comes up behind her killing some of the Prisoners and she sighs waiting as he walks passed her then he looks at her.]

''Follow me says Loki

[She nods then runs after him through the palace hallways.]

[Within the Palace, Odin is leading a squadron of guards and giving order to their commander.]

''Send a squadron to the weapons vault, defend it at all costs. Seal the Dungeon. says Odin

''Odin. says Frigga

''Frigga [He looks to the commander awaiting dismissal] ''Go! [Then to Frigga] ''It's a skirmish. Nothing to fear. says Odin

''You've never been a very good liar says Frigga

''I need you to find Skyler and take her to your chambers. I'll come for you when its safe. says Odin

[More soldiers march by and Jane looks over to see the Lady Sif among them. Sif glares at Jane as she passes.]

''Take care. says Frigga

[Odin reaches out to Frigga affectionately] ''Despite all I have survived, My Queen still worries for me. says Odin

''It's only because I worry over you that you have survived. says Frigga

[As Frigga and Jane walk briskly away, Frigga takes a short sword from the scabbard of a passing soldier.]

''Listen to me now. I want you to do everything I ask-No questions. says Frigga

''Yes Ma'am says Jane

[Observatory]

[Heimdall hears the sound of something approaching. He runs out onto the rainbow bridge, matching the pace of the invisible craft he can hear moving alongside him. Jumping up onto one of the bridge's supports, he runs along it until he reaches the highest peak, from which he leaps off. As he hurtles towards the invisible craft he pulls two daggers from their sheaths at his waist and plunges them into the shell of the craft, dangling from them as the invisibilty shield ripples away. He slides down the dark ship and jams a dagger into the engine. As the Harrow Ship crashes upon the bridge, Heimdall jumps clear, an expression of relief on his face for intercepting this invisible intruder. But then he hears more sounds behind him and turns as the Shadow of the great Dark Elf mothership fall across him. It, along with a host of these smaller craft have winked into plain sight. He cannot single-defeat them all. Heimdall watches, dumbfounded, as they pick up speed towards the great golden city. Asgard's tries to defend itself with anti-aircraft missiles and the release of its own air-borne craft, but the Dark Elves are faster, and they are drawing closer to the palace. Heimdall runs back into the observatory and thrusts his sword into the control panel. A Great energy dome rises up around the palace itself, shielding it from the attack that is raging upon the rest of the city. A Dark Elf harrow ship collides into the energy dome and explodes. Within the Palace, Algrim has found his way to a room where a huge whirling ball of energy-the machine that powers the palace's protective dome-is housed. He destroys it and the dome collapses. A Harrow ship crash lands with purpose into the palace, knocking out dozens of supporting columns and taking out everyone in its path as it slides to a halt inside the throne room. Meanwhile, Odin enters the throne room and surveys the damage and carnage. Malekith has already moved on, and the floor is scattered with the remains of Asgardian and Dark Elf alike. He is struck then with a realization as to where Malekith might be heading.]

''Frigga says Odin

[Frigga's Chamber]

[Malekith has found his way to Frigga's chamber. As they hear him approach the great doors. Jane stands, fearful as a look alike of Skyler and goes to Frigga's side. Frigga places herself before Jane and faces Malekith as Jane moves into the background.]

''Stand down, creature and you may still survive this. says Frigga

''I have survived worse woman. says Malekith

''Who are you? says Frigga

''I am Malekith, and I would have what is mine. says Malekith

[Malekith approaches, Frigga glances behind her to Jane/Skyler, understanding what it is that Malekith wants. Jane/Skyler scuttles further back. As Malekith draws closer, Frigga strikes him across the face with her sword. He withdraws his own sword and they begin to fight. Skyler runs down the hall towards Frigga's chamber as Loki stops in front of her hearing the fighting within. She gasps preparing to walk inside as Loki pulls her aside and she looks at him confused as he pins her to the wall she struggles]

''What are you doing? says Skyler

''Save my mother whatever it takes says Loki

[He suddenly pulls her lips to his kissing her she gasps as he disappears she was stunned she looks around to find him.]

''Wait...Loki says Skyler

[She then knew she couldn't waste anymore time as she then runs into the Chamber seeing Frigga has pinned Malekith beneath her with her sword to his throat. At that moment, Kurse comes up from behind, disarms her, and lifts her in the air. He presses her sword against her back in warning. Malekith now approaches Jane/Skyler.]

''You have something, child. Give it back. [He reaches out to Jane/Skyler, but as he grabs her she dissolves. Realizing she's a projection, he turns to Frigga.] ''Witch! Where is the Aether? says Malekith

''I'll never tell you says Frigga

''I believe you. says Malekith

[Skyler quickly runs towards the Kurse and slams the Sceptor into his body as he thrusts the sword into Frigga's back causing her to cry out...Skyler pushing the sceptor further into the Kurse's shoulder he cries out then throws her against a wall then another yell is heard as Thor runs in and sends a burst of lightning from Mjolnir. The Lightning strikes Malekith in the face, instantly blackening one side, but he and Algrim run to the balcony. Thor throws his hammer, knocking them over the edge but as he runs forward, a harrow Ship flies up and past out of even Mjonir's range. They have escaped. Odin arrives, stares in shock and grief at Frigga for a moment before gathering her still body in his arms. Skyler runs over to Odin and Frigga looking at him as she places her hands over Frigga's body]

''I can save her [She touches her hand on Frigga's pulse feeling her life is barely there. Odin looks at the girl.] ''She is still alive but barely...[She looks at Odin holding out her hand] ''I will need your help in bringing her back and healing her wound says Skyler

[Skyler waits as Odin stares at the Young girl seeing a resembles of her mother in her eyes before he places his hand in hers and then she begins to glow purple. Thor walks over to them with Jane who were both worried as Skyler's energy enters the Queen's body. Loki appears in the doorway seeing that His mother was laying in Skyler's arms and that She was glowing purple. He didn't believe that she could save his mother...Skyler then gasps as she turns pale then another gasps is heard as Frigga opens her eyes Odin gasps in wonder and with tears coming to his eyes as he pulls Frigga into his arms. Thor goes to his knees beside his parents and kisses his mother on the face and hugging her. Loki sighs as Frigga looks at him through the doorway as she gets helped to her feet. Thor and Odin turn to see him and they both stiffen.]

''Loki...how did you get out of the Dungeon? says Odin

''[Skyler swallows as Loki enters the room staring at Odin and Thor with resentment and a little smile]

''I needed someone who knew the way to the Queen...[She looks at Odin as he turns to look at her. She sighs feeling so weak as she tries to speak] ''I...I had a vision...and saw her death by the hand of Malekith who came for the Aether and the Creature he brought with him...I am sorry I had no choice but to release him so that we can save her says Skyler

[Odin turns to Loki sighing angrily] ''Guards...[Loki sighs angrily but then smiles a little as they come into the room and they rush him] ''Take the Prisoner back to the dungeons and make sure he doesn't get out this time...[He turns to Skyler who was worried.] ''And as for Miss Skyler...you will be placed into a holding room until we find a way to get that Aether out of you. For your bravery you saved my Beloved wife and Queen from death and as thanks you will not be placed in the dungeons again. says Odin

''Thank you father says Thor

[Frigga looks at Loki sadly pressing her hand on his face]

''I am sorry that you have to go back says Frigga

''No need to worry mother...I only wanted to make sure nothing hurts you just like Miss Skyler has seen in her vision...[He looks at Skyler in a different way and it made her shiver] ''I will be forever grateful for what she has done. says Loki

[The Guards begin to pull Loki out of the Frigga's chamber. They wonder down the hallways not seeing the Smile on Loki's face and then suddenly as they turn the corner towards the Dungeons he disappears with the Guards.]

[Odin, Thor and Frigga turn to Skyler] ''What you've done for Me and Asgard will not be forgotten...I can't believe that such power still exists says Frigga

''Me neither...I was a small child when I found out that I can heal and other abilities. It was a good thing I knew how to use it or you wouldn't be here now says Skyler

[Frigga smiles hugging the girl then pulls away as Odin nods at her fondly] ''Okay as My husband promised You will have your own bedroom here in Asgard and can wonder freely as long as you want. says Frigga

[Skyler sighs as Frigga shows her to a Room that was so beautiful and huge it had a double bed that can fit three people, with blue, white and black covers and pillows and there was a balcony and a sitting area with a fireplace in front of it and bookshelves. She turns to Frigga]

''Thank you your majesty says Skyler

''this is nothing compared what you did to save my life. [She hugs the girl again] ''Thank you my child says Frigga

''You're welcome [Frigga leaves. Skyler turns to look around the room then turns a corner to see someone was leaning against one of the pillars. She gasps and goes to rush to the doors when the person grabs her from behind and forces her face forward against the wall. She groans struggling.] ''Ahhh...let me go says Skyler

''Oh Skyler...you truly didn't think I would let Odin place me into the dungeons again did you? says Loki

[She stiffens hearing Loki's voice and stops struggling trying to look at him but he has tighten his grip on her.]

''What are you doing here? You're free...You could be far away right now? says Skyler

''I never did thank you for what you did for My mother and me...I told you not to trust me but you didn't listen...[He then forces one of his knees between her legs making her widen them and that he forces her head back harshly making her cry out as his lips kiss her neck.] ''Now I get to do to you what I've wanted to do to you from the beginning says Loki

''S-Stop...Ha says Skyler

[He continues to kiss on her shoulder and pulling her hair out of her Braid then touches her waist unbuttoning the corset that was keeping her covered then she felt his hand touch her breast that was released. She moans as he sucks on her jaw urging her to give him more access to her skin then hearing something rip from her realizing it was her leggings she suddenly struggles turning to push him away but his hands touch her bare legs urging them apart then one of his hands caress between her thighs. She cries out never feeling such sensations before as he touches her. He leans his lips to hers and begins to kiss her passionately and taking advantage of her small surrander He then pins her tighter against the wall and begins to unbutton his own pants and then slowly takes her by the waist and picks her up leaning her against the wall then sinks her onto him and then pushes into her making her gasps in pain. He stiffens his lips against her hot skin.]

''You are not a virgin? What has those men on earth been thinking? says Loki

[She gasps as he thrusts into her his hands pins her hands against the wall and that she couldn't move as he continues to ravish her. She cries against the wall as she feels sensations upon sensations. Loki growls against her back pulling up her shirt to bury his mouth into her lower back biting on her skin and then he pulls her hips harshly thrusting harder and rougher. She moans when he suddenly releases her pulling out of her and she goes to move away from him but not finish with her turns her until she faces him and then his lips were on hers hungrily she moans as he rips her shirt off her and that he picks her up urging her legs around his waist and he sinks back inside her and then turns with her to fall onto her bed and she arches as he moves faster and harder his lips slams down on hers as he moves then she moves her face away to push against him trying to pull away from him.]

''No more...says Skyler

''Oh Yes more...[His hands begin to caress up her leg that was wrapped around him and that he then forces her lips back to his he licks on them and kiss hers then he growls biting on her breasts sucking on them she cries out.] ''Now that I'm the only one who has taken you. Nobody will touch you again because You are Mine says Loki

[He then falls on her continuing to make love to her. The cries of Skyler as he made good on his point of loving her until the morning.]


End file.
